Discovery
by almondbiscuit
Summary: Kagome decided to live alone away from her family to start afresh but when she found an unconscious white dog at her front door, her world slowly turns upside down as situations and plots unravel. She begin to understand that the world is not all that she knew it to be. Love, Friendship, Joy, Fear, Betrayal, Hope awaits
1. Discovery

Hi Everyone! This is my first story! Please tell me how it is!

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are not owned by me. I take no credit for the creation of these characters but for the idea and storyline. This disclaimer will cover all chapters in this story.

**1. Discovery**

Kagome found herself on a ride to her new home, the northern part of Chubu region of Japan, the Hokuriku region. There, she planned to have a fresh start. Away, from whatever she knew, away from her old ancestral home, her family shrine, her favourite tree.

This decision was initially taken as a shock to the rest of her family members especially to her grandfather who have always wanted her to be a shrine maiden. However, Kagome had other plans. She often dreamt of what life could bring, what other interesting things await her and what adventure she can have if only she stepped out of her comfort zone and stepped into the unknown. So, here she was wondering about what the future would bring and how crazy she had been when she decided to leave her family.

The train that she took rocked gently on. Kagome glanced out of the window and stared ahead at the snow covered mountains. Thinking of how cold the temperature would be, she rummaged through her bag to ensure that she had brought her scarf along.

'Found it!' She though to herself.

Kagome's hands went past the striped cotton scarf and brushed the edges of a box. Gingerly she took out the box and carefully opened it.

"Wahh.." She softly said to herself.

Glancing at the little birdcage pendant and white gold soft chain necklace, she softly smiled.

'Yuka Ayumi and Eri are the best friends ever!'

'I merely told them that I would be going away to stay, and it is not as if I will never see them again… They really didn't have to get me a gift… How precious'

Kagome ran her fingers across the metal bars of the cage and stared at the bird within. It was crafted with white gold inlaid with turquoise stone with a small obsidian stone for an eye. The cages were of rose gold with the base connected by interlocking bars creating swirls and other crosshair designs. Lining the edges of the cage is a tiny row of white diamonds. It was beautiful.

Kagome took out the pendant and wore it immediately.

"Wear it always!" Eri remarked.

"Yes yes! Always! It is our mark of friendship, you got to…erm.. yes! Wear it always…" Ayumi slowly said.

"Don't take it off~" Yuka pointed an index finger at Kagome and smiled. "we will hunt you down if you do!"

"Oh really?" Kagome looked up at Yuka and challenged "What are you going to do when you find me?"

"Hmm.." Resting her chin on her hand and tapping one finger against her mouth, Yuka suddenly shouted "We will tickle you!"

Kagome screamed as Yuka lunged at her.

"Come friends! We will not let her go! Attack!" Yuka urged.

Kagome laughed softly as she recalled them getting into a tickle fight, stopping only when everyone is out of breath from laughing too hard. Her fingers found the clasp and pushed the hook through, securing the necklace in place.

Sitting in her plush cushion seat Kagome looked around. The train's seats are only half filled. Most of the guest are sleeping, resting or typing a message on their phone.

'Ah that's right, this is the reason why I came here. Peace and tranquillity'

'It's so different from life back home where everyone rushes for time'

~DING: Announcement- Approaching Toyama station in 2minutes. Commuters exiting at this station please take note~

'That's my stop.'

Kagome started to pack her belongings to make sure that nothing is forgotten.

'Train tickets, check.'

'Phone, check'

'Everything.. yup set check!'

Kagome felt jitters as she approached the door. A new life awaits for her and she's nervous. Nervously excited, excitedly nervous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I never knew how beautiful snow can look. I mean, I know that over 70% of Japan is covered by mountains but Wow.. for it so look so, wonderful. It is like I just walked into wonderland. Like I'm some fairy tale character.

The wind feels great against my skin. I knew that this was the right choice for me. I love Mama, and Ji-chan and Souta but life as a shrine maiden is not for me. I spot a well worn roadside bench and decided that it was the perfect place for a selfie. I flipped out my phone and prepared to send my regards to my dear mother at home. Oh how she will love this view. She might not get it now but someday she'll know that this path is the best for me.

….

Mama!

I reached Toyama! The view here is amazing!

I will let you know once I settle down. And don't

Worry! I will remember to drink lots of water.

I'll contact you again soon! Say hi to Ji chan and

Souta for me! Love you!

[Insert Picture]

Kagome

-Sent-

….

The snow crunched beneath my feet. It really feels great. It's cold but in a liberating way. The air have never felt so fresh before. It bites, but soothes at the same time. I took in a few deep breaths. It's cleansing in a way. It feels so pure. I always loved nature. Something about it just called to deep within my soul. I always feel that nature has a way of understanding me, there's something magical about being in a place thousands of years old, knowing that everything around you have been standing since time started. I'm just so small compared to the majesty of my surroundings: giant mountains, aged old firs, endless pristine snow…

There it is! The bus stop that I was heading for popped up in my view. Yeah well, it is not the most convenient of location but it sure made up for it by its amazing view. I bet there are hot springs nearby. I gotta take time out to explore this place! The trip back home takes around 30 mins from the main train station and I'm so excited to see my new home. It has been around half a year since I spotted this plot of land and since then I only came by a few times after the renovation period. It isn't a huge plot of land but it's a decent space. Enough for just me alone I guess, since I don't think I will have people coming over constantly.

I alighted at my stop and started walking in a direction based on memory. A small brown brick house appeared. Home in sight, I increased my pace.

Keys, keys, keys, now where did I leave those keys? I felt through her bag with my fingers looking for something thin and hard.

This..? No. This? Nope. Here it is! Drats! The whole lot of them got caught in the teeth. I stared hatefully at her earpiece that got tangled in her bunch of keys.

Argh! This takes forever! I cussed in my mind as I tried to pick apart the wires from my keys. Seeing the keys coming loose, I took it and jammed them into the keyhole.

That oughtta do it! Twisting the lock and pushing the door, I see the back of my main hall. Bricks smoothed over with plaster. Rustic, just the way I like it. I kept some of the initial look of the place including it's signature thatched roof but some things I'll change.

Dragging my luggage through the door, I head to my bedroom on the second floor and promptly plopped onto my bed. After a long day, bed feels like heaven on earth. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Dash -

"She's there! Don't lose sight of her!"

- Pant - Pant -

Trees. All around. Darkness everywhere. I hear growls in the distance.

"She's somewhere here! You fools! Search harder!" I hear a gruff male voice shouting commands.

"Hear kitty kitty! Come out come out wherever you are!" The same man said and chuckled in a disgustingly dark manner.

Who's his kitty?! I screamed in my head in indignation. If I wasn't so afraid I'll have punched that bugger.

I see an opening and ran for it.

"I see her!" His minion shouted.

Oh crap. Shit. I'm dead.

- Laughs - "You cant get away from me kitty..."

Shit shit shit. I pumped my legs harder. Panic filled me and all I can think of is getting away from this place.

I didn't notice a tree root in front of me and tripped over.

- Pant - I woke up with a jolt. What the hell was that?! It was the freakist nightmare ever. In the distance I hear a wolf howl. My hands feel clammy. There's no way I'll be able to fall asleep anytome soon now.. I hit my clock and the time reflected up on the ceiling: 4am. So early, oh well! Might as well grab something to drink to calm my nerves.

I head downstairs to the kitchen flipping the lights on as I go, the stairs creaked slightly and did nothing but to frighten me that bit more. More wolves howled in the distance. Drats! Is it always going to be so eerily noisy at night? I started to doubt my initial plans. Maybe staying alone in such a remote place wasn't such a good idea after all.

I grabbed the instant milo packet lying in the drawer and quickly added hot water. Milo always soothes me. Now that I'm better I started thinking about the nightmare. It was strange. I never had nightmares. Not since I was in kindergarten. That's when Mum told me that I had horrible nightmares but it all stopped when i entered grade school. Just suddenly without reason that even the doctors were amazed. We never found out the cause of it but we didn't need to, they never came back. So, why now?

I held my cup of milo and went to the main hall and turn on the television. Running my fingers over the cabinets, I pushed the one that would open to reveal blankets within. I took the fluffiest one out and close back the cabinet. With a click, the magnet attached itself back.

Cuddling on the sofa with my new defense barrier aka blanket I flipped the channels. Nothing good is showing at this time but some noise in the house was better than complete silence.

- Rustle - Rustle -

I froze.

It must be the trees I convinced myself when the sound ceased.

- Thump -

Now what was that?

I distinctively head something hit my front door. But... There shouldn't be anything important at this ungodly hour right? I mean it's four! I glanced at the wall clock, okay 4.50am. But that doesn't make much difference.

A small whine.

Okay, so that piqued my interest. Just a peek to see what it is won't hurt.

I inched slowly to my main door. Armed with my trusty new TV remote controller and my armour of soft fluffy blanket I'm ready to face the world. Well not quite, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be?

I looked through the peephole.. No one. That can't be right I thought I heard someone. I looked again, no one. Strange but I attributed it to my bad hearing after the nightmare.

- Whimper -

Now that I heard! It's soft but it's distinctively someone! Or something since it didn't quite sounded like a sound a human would make.

With all my courage, I opened my front door an inch. I see movement on the floor and opened it further.

"Oh gosh.."

Before my eyes lay a massive, and I meant MASSIVE unconscious white dog on my porch. It's huge and looks to be about thrice the regular size of a German Shepherd or Golden Retriever. Three deep red ugly gash lay on its side and it's white fur was matted with mud and what looks to be blood. It's face also has cuts that was bleeding. It looks terrible.

I unfroze and quickly got my brain to work. Think, think, think! What would be the most important thing for the dog now? Treatment, popped into my mind. Okay! So how do I treat it? But first I'll need to move into my home. Oh boy, it's going to be an eventful day ahead.

Do let me know how it is and if you want me to continue with it!

Why should you give a reviews?

1. They encourage the author, allowing more frequent updates

2. They let others know about this story by advertising it similar to votes count

3. It lets the author know what are the areas most enjoyable, or not

4. It sends your love

5. It does a good deed

6. It makes someone's day (mine) and your's hopefully

7. It improved your English (Practice makes perfect)

8. It makes people smile

9. It distresses people (take time off to smell the flowers!)

10. I'll love you!

Now what are you waiting for! Hit the button!


	2. Doctor

Hey Friends! I'm back! Thank you for everyone who followed, favourited, reviewed! I love you much much!

I'll update whenever I can but please do expect my updates to be daily, ^^||| It's kinda not possible, I hope that you guys/ gals will understand. It's all depends on my schedule! Of course your support ( reviews, follows, etc) helps edge me on! Eh eh? ^^

Same disclaimer applies.

.

X

.

**2. Doctor**

I stared at the huge dog in front of me. Moving it is definitely not going to be easy. Nah- uh! No way. I crouched over behind it and started pushing.

Oh man! It's freaking heavy!

It's butt barely moved a centimeter and I already pushed my hardest. There's no way I'll be able to push it through.

I switched tactic and started going by the front and pulling it with one sharp tug. It's head jerked forward a little leaving blood smuged in the floor behind.

Not good! Real smart Kagome! Pushing doesn't help so you tried pulling? Real smart. I thought cynically to myself.

This is require help. If only I had some sort of tool... Right! An idea came and I rushed to try it.

I went to the cupboard and grabbed two penny boards. It used to belong to Souta and me but Souta lost interest in it so I took both along since they we had fond memories with them. I threw the blanket down on the floor beside the cabinet and place the remote controller back on the coffee table as I won't be needing those now.

I placed one board on the floor beside the giant dog's head and knelt down beside it. Carefully I took its head and lifted it onto my knees.

"Damn!" I cussed as it's blood stained my pants. I'm never gonna be able to wear that again. Oh never mind, it's not very comfortable in the first place.

I held the dog's head with one hand and the penny board with the other. Slowly I pushed the board under its head and as far back as I could and it came to a stop in the middle of its shoulders.

Guess that's as far in as it'll go!

I went behind it and started working in the same manner. I took both it's hind legs and lifted them, and rested them on my knees. Took the penny board and pushed it in from under its legs, shifting it so that it goes in from an angle that's nearer to its backside. Again I pushed it as far as I can. It's didn't go in all the way. So I tried putting my leg in between the two boards, under the dog's stomach and used my feet as a lever to push it's body higher so that I can get the penny board in further. It worked and I got the board at the back to move in more.

I stood up and took a breather. That wasn't easy at all! I looked down at the dog. It now has it's body resting on the boards and it's legs sticking out at the side.

It's not perfect, but it'll do..

I pushed the humongous dog thought the door and into the house, taking extra caution that I don't bang it's legs against the wall and cause it unnecessary injury. Because of its size I had to bend the backwards towards myself as I pushed it head first into the house.

There's no way that I'll be able to carry it to somewhere higher so I settled for it to be on the floor in my hall. I laid a comforter on the floor knowing that I'll never be able to use them again and sighed. Well, saving the life of this majestic creature is worth it I guess.

I rolled the dog over my comforter and with my leg and a lever and anchor, I pushed one board away. The front portion of the dog then landed on my leg.

Woah.. It's Really heavy!

I removed my leg underneath the dog and with much difficulty I pulled the remaining board away, leaving the dog resting on the downy comforter.

I wiped my face with my hands and realised that I had perspired. Lol.. Who perspires in winter?

I quickly walked to the kitchen and splashed some water on my face to freshen myself up and patted my face dry with the kitchen towel. I then move to grab a bowl that I use to wash my vegetables and filled it with warm water. From the drawer I took out a new piece of cloth. I went back to the dog and started working on removing the blood in its fur.

By now, it's wound have already closed except for a few deep ones. I began working on cleaning it and slowly I see that it's fur was changing from a dirty spotted brown to white. It still has greyish brown patches and took a few change of water before I got its fur to be clean. I couldn't get to clean the other side and I only hoped that it would be clean and not injured.

Stroking its face I noticed that it was a beautiful creature. It's fur was white like new snow, it's snout was long but not overly so. It's ears had white curls of fur on it and hangs downwards. Even it's tail was long with whisps of white fur covering it's entirety.

"You are a beautiful thing aren't you" I said softly to it and heard a soft growl in reply.

I laughed. "Not very happy, are you?" I said to it, not expecting a reply.

"Well I can't blame you. I wouldnt be, if I was attacked like that and hurt till I lose consciousness. Well I assume you were attacked since I don't think anyone is stupid enough to hurt himself intentionally."

"Not that I think you are stupid, I.." Realising that I was reasoning and explaining my thought process to an unconscious dog before her I clamped up.

"Well then! What should I do today?" I clapped my hands together and said.

Shopping, I need supplies. And I need to find a vet.

Walking briskly to the toilets, I took my clothes: A simple shirt, shorts, extra thick wool leggings, undergarments; and then I took a warm bath.

Slipping on my thick coat, scarf, gloves and shoes, I checked my house and looked to see if I've forgotten anything. I've got my heater running so the dog won't feel cold. not really sure if it actually prefers the cold. I made sure my phone is in my bag so that I'll be contactable and checked for my wallet. After double checking I left home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By now it is already 8.30am in the morning and the sun has risen. The markets were already open and so I took the nearby bus that headed to the local markets.

I went into the mall's supermarket and looked around for things I need: food, medical supplies, dog food, new pants and so on. I made the purchase and explored the mall. I soon spotted a vet.

Perfect! Exaaccctlyy what I needed.

I entered the vet and went to the reception area.

"Um err, Hi! I.."

"Want to see the vet?"

"Yes! I have a.."

"Came here before?" The lady replied immediately in a monotonous voice.

"No but I err.."

"Fill in this piece of paper " she said and pushed a form towards me.

Taken aback I was shocked for a second.

"Do you have a pen?"

Smack. She placed a pen on the counter, creating a sharp sound.

How rude! I just wanna smack her!

"Oh- kayy.."

"When you are done, bring your pet through the door, your queue number is 37" the lady said without bothering to look up at me. How absolutely annoying.

"Miss! Look here!" I snapped.

She looked up.

"My dog is not with me!" I started, "it's.."

"Sorry but you'll have to come back another day, we can't help you there" she replied and looked back down.

By now I just feel like grabbing her with my fist and shaking her back and forth. How can such a horrid person exist on earth?!

"You don't understand! It's an emer-"

"Please keep your voice down. You are harassing other customers.." She started, looking at me with a bored expression.

Harassing? I'll show her harassment that annoying bugger!

"It's gonna die if you don't do.."

"Please keep your volume down miss, come back again" she replied in the same annoying nasal monotonous tone.

I stepped back and tried to calm myself down. I hit my palm on the table, "I want to see the doctor." I told her pointedly.

"Our company policy is that customers should bring their pet in to see the vet at an approximate frequency of one every 8 minutes", she said and I wanted to scream in my head. I'm dealing with an idiot! "You don't have your pet with you so according to company policy, I should only allow people in with their pet..." She drone on.

Seriously! Is it so hard to ask for normal people to be a receptionist right when I have an emergency on my hands?

"Arghhh! Is there anyway I can see the vet? I have an emergency!?"

"As do many of us are having I believe",

What? My eye twitched. Why that little...

"And as I've said before, you can bring your pet back Harassing? I'll show her harassment that annoying bugger! another day"

"Gosh!" An A-Class idiot! There's no way to describe it! That, that, imbecile!

- Click -

"Hana dear, can you help me to prepare these prescriptions?" An elderly lady walked out. "Oh who is this dearey?" She slowly said

I looked up. Yes! The doctor! I'm saved!

"Hi doctor! I'm Kagome, I have an emergency, I really need your help! You've gotta help me, please! You're the only one who can help me now."

"Oh dearey! Sure I can, give me a few minutes while I attend to the young man" the doctor smiled

Finally normal human, I was starting to think that there were none left.

"Sweet Hana dear, do help me to prepare these" the doctor said and handed the receptionist a list of items on a piece of rough paper. "I'll need it for customer no. 36. Please pass it to him as soon as you are ready. "

36? So it means I'm next!

"Hana dear, call in the next customer for me, thanks"

I stood and made a move towards the doctor's door "Hi Doctor, I'm next"

"Miss you didn't bring your pet with you so the next one shoul-"

Argh! Sweet Hana my ass, which part of this wretched person is sweet? She should be named Zasso like the kind of weed that she is and how she kill those good around her.

"It's alright Hana dear, I can meet her"

Finally!

I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

"Please take a seat" the doctor started, going through the normal rhythm of a medical appointment. "Hi I'm Doctor Kaede, please to meet you. Now, how can I help you today?"

"Hi Doctor Kaede, I found an unconscious dog on my front door this morning. It was injured and I tried to help it to the best I could but I feel that it needs professional medical attention."

"Oh dear, this is bad", she paused and think "and you are not able to transport this dog to the clinic because?"

"Doctor, the dog is huge! It's like this big!" I stretched my hands apart the widest it could and tried to gesture that the dog is really big "actually even bigger! And it's heavy" I said sheepishly.

"That big you say?", Doctor Kaede scratched her chin "I was thinking it might be an Akita inu but the size that you said made me think it might be a Great Pyreness"

Great Pyreness? What's that?

"Okay, I'll tell you what I can do, when I close the clinic later around the late afternoon, I'll drop by your place and take a look at this dog. How about that? I won't be able to meet you immediately because I'll need to be here for other patients as well"

I breathed a sigh of relief. That'll do! That's better than nothing. I'll just have to settle for it.

"Thank you Doctor! Thank you so so much!"

"It's okay dear! I'm a dog lover too, as well as a cat lover and a bird lover. Oh and reptiles as well.. And livestock if you have any.."

Wow. I got it, that's why she's a vet yeah?

"Yeah thanks Doctor!"

"Before I reach, you'll want to make sure that this dog of yours is warm. It's fur can protect it from the harsh elements usually but because it is weak, we want to preserve its strength and not let it be use to fight the cold. If it wakes provide water and food if it requires"

"Yes Doctor, got it, got it"

I took down mental notes as the Doctor Kaede continued on bringing me through steps on basic healthcare of an injured dog.

I left the room, trying not to forget about the information just shared with me.

"Miss Kagome, no. 37! It'll be 10000Yen"

"What 10000? I barely did anything but talk, I didn't even buy any medication yet"

"Company policy is that consultations costs starts from 2000Yen, complicated procedure starts from 10000 Yen. It's in the terms and conditions that you signed", Hana took the piece of paper and pointed to my signature with her ballpoint pen "over here. And your situation is complicated, and so-"

I got the idea. There's just no arguing with her. Her logic comes from some alien planet. There's no way that we will be able to understand each other. I paid the amount she wanted me to, grabbed my groceries on the floor and made my way back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I reached home and placed my groceries in its proper place and checked on the dog. It looks like it has problems breathing as I could hear it breathing while standing a few meters away.

Great Pyreness she said huh? Let me do a quick check to see what it is. I booted up my laptop and ran a quick search.

Hmm, it's kinda similar in size and colour but it's distinctively different. The dog lying in my house has a longer snout, thinner longer ears and limbs and has a leaner look.

I guess I should name it since it is in currently staying in my house. I took another long look at the dog lying in my hall. It's kinda pretty..? Kinda quite as cute as well? I don't even know it's sex, how do you tell such things? So I guess I shouldn't name it some name that is best suited for one gender. I walked closer to the dog and knelt down beside it. I ran my fingers through its thick fur as I stroke and pet it. It's so smooth and...

It's so fluffy! It's So fluffy!

I screamed silently in my head, amazed at this sudden find. The feeling resembles stroking clouds! Yeah I kinda know that that's impossible but at this moment I feel that it is the only thing that the fur could be compared to. Soft, smooth, Fluffy! I struck lottery! Like a crazed kid drunk on hard liquor, I continued running my hand back and forth from the back of the dog's head to the middle of its body.

I kinda wanted to name it Shiro after the colour of its fur but it, has, got, to, be.. Fluffy! I mean if this awesome creature does not deserve the name Fluffy, I thought as I continued my frantic strokes, then no other thing in the world does! Even my fluffy Alpaca fur blanket can't compare to this wondrous feeling.

- Bzzzzz. DING! -

A soft faraway sound caught my attention. That sound is, my phone! I stood up from stroking Fluffy and ran up to my bedroom and grabbed my phone. Oh! A new message from Mum!

...

Hi Kagome, I've received your previous message. The picture is pretty dear and I hope that you are doing fine. Sweetheart, you told us that you will send us another message after you reached your new home and settled down but that was yesterday! Now Kagome, don't scare me like that, I need to know you are fine... Do reply me so that it'll know that you are safe, it will really mean a lot to me.

Oh and Souta and Ji chan send their regards as well! They will like to speak to you soon, maybe we can find a time to Skype after you have settled down?

Love,

Mama

...

Oh man! I totally forgot about replying her! So many things have happened between then and now. I pressed the text box below her message on my screen and began working on my reply.

...

Hi Mama! Sorry to make you worry! I have moved in and settled down quite comfortably! Sorry that I replied late, I fell asleep right after reaching home and this morning I found an injured dog. Loooonnnngg story, I'll tell you guys more over Skype. Love you! Tell Souta and Ji chan that I love them too!

[Insert Picture- Selfie with bedroom as backdrop]

- Send -

...

Holding my phone in my right hand I went downstairs. By now, the morning sun has already shined into the living hall and lot up the entire place. I glanced at the wall clock, 11.30am. How time flies, it's already close to noon. I do admit though that it was a busy morning though.

With a lighter heart now that the 'emergency' is nearly over, I walked back into the kitchen to make brunch for myself. Eating out is never cheap in Japan so almost everyone cooks here. 'You can't survive without learning how to cook!' Is what my mum constantly tells me and 'Yamato Nadeshiko will be a graceful lady who is a great cook as well'. Well, who cares what the perfect lady in Japan is suppose to be like, I'm me and I want to experience life my way. Yes, there are some cultural and traditional norms that I won't break or go against, I'm not rebellious like that, but dreams, aspirations in life... I love my mum but I won't be a perfect typical lady looking to be a housewife once I get married. These chauvinistic Japanese men constantly expects their wife to quit their job after marriage and be a good little doll. Good to see, nice to hold. But oh no(!) dearey, you aren't going to work! You are to stay home and be a perfect housekeeper, perfect wife, perfect mother.. Perfect robot is what I call it. Hell no. I don't think I'll ever get married unless I can find someone who respects me for me, my thoughts, my dreams, my vision in life. Well, that seems to be kinda rare in Japan so maybe I won't. I wonder if guys overseas are different.. My face flushed as I resume chopping up my leeks at an increase pace. Bad Kagome, don't think weird thoughts!

I took my freshly made lunch, a bowl of white rice, fried fish, stir fried greens and miso shiro to a make-shift table I pulled out from the hall cabinets. I sat down beside Fluffy and ate my lunch as I admired it. Feeling naughty, I stuffed my feet under its stomach, it's warm fur covering half my feet. Ahh, this is heaven~

"Atatakai~" I cooed softly to no one.

Fluffy breathed.

"Hey Fluffy, it's not as if this action will cause you any harm. You gotta share the warmth, spread the love!" I told Fluffy excitedly, taking care not to speak too loud in case I cause it any discomfort.

I don't think I'll ever get sick of this feeling. It kinda makes me feel safe and loved. It's like how Otou- chan will wrap me up in a huge blanket right after a snowball fight. Mama would softly scold me of cause, about how I wasn't behaving all ladylike with me prancing over small snow mounds by Otou-chan, he will always reassure and say that I'm still young, and that I have tons of time when I'm older to be ladylike. Now, I am a kid and kids play and have fun. I miss him... After a freak car accident when Souta was one, I felt the emptiest that he left behind. Mama never talked to us about him and she went ahead with daily chores as usual but I knew that deep down she missed him as well. That much is evident from her frantic one day spring cleaning where she took all evidence of Otou-chan and locked them in the attic. I remember crying on that day, she was removing all traces of my beloved father. As if he never existed in my life. I knew even then that he would never be around anymore. Mama still loves him I know that, she kept all pictures of him away, all his belongings, but she kept one with her, a small locket bearing a picture of them together. I heard from Otou-chan that he gave it to Mama for her birthday after they got engaged. Mama never wore it openly but I saw it in one of the pockets of her dress and I knew that it was her way of saying that he will always be with her.

"Gochisousama deshita", I said thanking God for the meal.

As I stood up to wash my dishes, Fluffy gave a soft growl.

"Oops sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you there~" I looked down at it fondly.

To my amazement, molten gold coloured eyes stared back at me.

I smiled the widest I have ever since I arrived here. Fluffy is awake!

.

X

.

Why should you give a review?

1. They encourage the author, allowing more frequent updates

2. They let others know about this story by advertising it, kinda similar to votes count

3. It lets the author know what are the areas most enjoyable, or not

4. It sends your love

5. It does a good deed

6. It makes someone's day (mine) and your's hopefully

7. It improved your English (Practice makes perfect)

8. It makes people smile

9. It distresses people (take time off to smell the flowers!)

10. I'll love you!

Now what are you waiting for! Hit the button!


	3. Visit

Hi Everyone, I'm back! And just to let you guys know more about this story, I have plans for it to run minimally 30k+ words even going beyond 60k or more. I have rough plans going up to chapter 10 for now and that's not even half the story. I realised as well that the length of each chapter seems to be getting longer. I have no idea whether this will continue, it depends on the number of events that I plan to cover for each chapter? Haha, this fic or ficlet won't be the usual 'I meet you, you meet me and we fall in love' kind of story. More things are installed and it's a whole different world for our dear characters. Just in case you are unsure, this is AU (nope, Kagome never fell into the well), although I'll try to keep as much of their past in the story as possible. :D

I'll like to know more about you gals as well , I think there are more gals than guys here? Let me know where you are from, your favourite colour, favourite food, hobby, school activities so on, haha! I'm interested in those as well! Aside from any comments and thoughts about the story and questions if you have. Spamming of reviews are encouraged, you can even use 10 reviews to say one sentence lol :P

A great big thank you and shout out to everyone who placed me on alert, favourited, followed and reviewed this story! It has gone above 500 views! Yay! It's a good start! I really am thankful and grateful for it! The worst thing that can happen to an author is to think that nobody likes the story! So sad right? Spending so much time typing but no positive response.

So, a great big thank you to: Lillliana1118, xXSaphireSoulXx, Blue Clown, vanesilva496, Fairy Demon26, cwazygurls123, Gleycce, jenniferprignano, shadow zombie, momo, VixenKitsune147, IkutoLover93, heartluv, purpleluva4eva, erica, tabetha, LoveInTheBattleField, gothangelp3, bmorri00, Raptor - X1, le chat noir 95, Misty-Silver-Kitsune-Hanyo1230, BlossomCutie, yawningsquare

And all the unamed guest reviews...

I love you guys!

.

X

.

**3. Visit**

I stared at Fluffy as Fluffy stared back at me.

I stepped a few steps back and collected myself. Fluffy don't look so cute now that it is staring at me warily. What have I got myself into? I could have brought a feral killing monster into my home for all I know. This is only my second day in my new home and thinking how I spent the first day asleep on my bed, this technically is the first day I have here. I'm not going to die on my first day as a free person! I still have my life ahead of me!

"Well, I found you unconscious outside my home and so I brought you in..." I found myself explaining. "And since you were injured and bleeding, I cleaned your wounds" I continued and looked down at it.

"Well, not all of it technically since you were heavy and I didn't manage to flip you over and get to the other side. Not that I didn't try but I mean, you are really huge and heavy and I just knew that I won't be able to do so since I had so much difficulty just bringing you into my house and-" I found myself rambling my explanations to Fluffy.

Fluffy laid it's head back onto the comforter and looked away.

I took in a large breath. Breathe Kagome! I must be missing human companionship so much such that I resorted to conversing with Fluffy. I quickly calmed myself down. "You're normal Kagome, you're normal. You were just shocked that Fluffy is awake. Normal humans talk to their pets too! You're normal, you're normal.." I began reassuring myself.

I glanced at Fluffy. It's wounds have almost closed. All wounds on its face have closed but there were still scars showing that it once went through major scruffle. The gash on its body have stopped bleeding but they were still red and angry. These were the worst. They haven't closed and were the deepest. All other cuts seemed to have closed. Fluffy heals really fast! I believe that it is because it is adapted to the wild. In the wild where it's either kill or be killed, having a quick healing speed will prevent death and ensure survival. Fluffy here just happens to be one of those top on the food chain that just had an unlucky streak I suppose.

It struck me that I forgot about Doctor Kaede's instructions and I went ahead to prepare items that would help Fluffy recover. First off is to make sure that it isn't cold. Hmm, this is going to cost a blanket. I went to the wall cabinets and stared at the blanket left on the floor. Haha, nope! I wasn't ready to sacrifice my fluffiest blanket to Fluffy as much as I wanted it to recover. I kicked it with my foot to a corner and I opened the cupboard that contained blankets and took out another one. I closed the cupboard back and it clicked when the magnet latch secured it. I then made my way to Fluffy. I promptly opened up the blanket from it's folded state and attempted to cover Fluffy from behind. Fluffy shifted forward a little and tried to avoid the blanket.

"Don't struggle, I'm not going to hurt you! This will keep you warm!" I softly scolded, trying to persuade the giant dog before me. It struggled more but I persisted, eventually cover Fluffy fully except for its head and neck area where it bit the blanket and tug it away such that it covers less of its head area.

I laughed and stretched out my hand, attempting to pet it. Fluffy immediately reacted and looked up at my hand. It followed my hand movement and snarled, opening its jaws, showing it's large sharp canines dwelling within. Intimidated, I withdrew my hand and lay it down resting beside my body. Fluffy became scarier now that it is awake. I grinned and freaked out. I'm now afraid that it'll attack me and kill me. Then I'll never see Mama, Souta, Ji- chan, and my friends Yuka Ayumi and Eri again.. kami help me. One step at a time, I told myself. I already 'invited' it in to my house so hopefully Fluffy would get used to my presence before it recovers and we will be good friends by then. Or not, judging by how warily it looks at me right now. I'm hoping that at the very least, it will tolerate me... And Not kill me in my sleep. Someone once told me that human meat is the most delicious of them all, which is why in China where there was once a family that dug out fresh graves and cooked the corpses within, their food sold like hotcakes. I shivered. Please, please don't eat me, I begged to any god out there listening.

I took up the dishes that were left forgotten on the floor once Fluffy woke up and made my way to the kitchen. Dumping everything into the dishwasher, took out a stainless steel bowl that I bought from my shopping trip earlier. I took out the dog food and read the instructions. 'Food to be consumed within 24 hours of opening. Do not accept if safety seal is torn. Manufactured Date and Best Before see bottom' Hmm, no preparation instructions? Oh well! I tore the whole cover open and emptied the contents out with a spoon. The contents came out with a plop sound when it hit the container. Yuck, that sounded gross. It looks like a pile of soggy mashed up brain. I took the spoon and started separating the dog food up in an attempt to make it look more natural and palatable. Who sells such things? And they said they were 'Pet owners' preferred choice'. Scoffs. Who would choose this stupid brand willingly? The dog food now looks slightly more appetising and I placed the entire bowl into the microwave in an attempt to make it even more so. While the food is heating up in the microwave, I took out another bowl and filled it with tap water. 'Plenty of water and food available' the Doctor says, and I'm not ready to cause my newly saved dog to die of thirst.

- DING -

The microwave announced that it's contents are ready to be removed. I took out the bowl, held the other bowl filled with water in my hands and made my way back to Fluffy. I placed both bowls down on the floor beside it's head and that caught Fluffy's interest. Fluffy tilted its head, took a few sniffs at the two bowls and looked at me.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go for it!" I encouraged.

Fluffy continued staring. At least it wasn't snarling now?

"Go on, it's food and water" I pushed the two bowls nearer to it.

Fluffy continued looking at me and after a few seconds, it shifted it's left leg, propped its head up a little and started lapping up the water.

Satisfied, I smiled. Job well done Kagome! I congratulated myself. One down, one to go.

Fluffy stopped drinking the water, looked up at me once more and laid its head back down onto the comforter.

"Oh no no no, you've got to eat as well! Or you'll never get your energy back!" I said as I held the end of the bowl containing its food and maneuvered it such that it is right in front of its face. Fluffy shifted it's snout accordingly and moved away from the bowl. Everytime I moved the bowl in a certain direction, Fluffy would move its head in the other. Its intention was clear: I'm not eating it. After half an hour and repetitions of me sitting down beside it, shifting the bowl, resting and shifting the bowl again, I gave up. Fluffy wasn't going to eat it and there was nothing I can do that will change its mind.

I took the bowl containing the food and stood up, "your lost then!" I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. I stepped on the trashcan's lever and popped up the cover. I took the bowl and flipped it upside down into the trash and knocked the edge of the bowl repeatedly against the bin to make sure that I'll get every bit out. I don't know whether Fluffy was smart enough or dumb enough to reject the food. It clearly was injured and will definitely need food in order to recover its strength but this food sure is yucky. I took the bowl, stated at it for awhile before dumping it into my dishwasher. It should be hygenic yeah? The dishwasher does heat up its contents and water to about 270 degrees celsius, so... It can't be that bad? I close my eyes, smiled and closed the dishwasher's door, knowing how Mama will scold me for washing crockery containing human food and pet food together.

I walked out of the kitchen, took a quick glance at Fluffy. It's lying in its usual spot, not moving far from where I left it when I offered it food. Fluffy has got to eat... Concerned, I went to my laptop I left on the dining table and did and quick Google search: 'wild dogs diet', I clicked the wiki link and read the information found. Not much is being said regarding their diet other than the fact that they are classified as carnivorous but they are well adapted to digest other kinds of food including some vegetables and grains. I doubt Fluffy here is much of a greens eater. I think that it shouldn't be that difficult to figure out right? Carnivorous means meat and and and meat means steak. I took out the T bone that I bought this morning from the fridge and sighed. If Fluffy rejects this as well I'm going to cry. I was saving it for a nice dinner and if Fluffy rejects it, no matter how much I convince myself that cooking kills germs, I could never cook and eat a piece of meat that has been covered in dogs saliva.

I placed the steak into another plate, and waited for the temperature of the meat to rise higher, closer to room temperature before offering it to Fluffy. Fluffy oh Fluffy, you better eat this. I took the plate with the steak and made my way back to Fluffy. I squat down beside it and placed the plate down.

"Hey Fluffy~" I called, trying to attract its attention.

Fluffy looked at me, its sharp piercing gaze never leaving my eyes. Woah! That gave me a shock. It's an intense look that I never got from anyone before. Well, here goes nothing! I pushed the plate nearer hoping to show that I was offering the meat on the plate and not myself for its meal. Fluffy nose twitched. It look down at the plate then back at me. I smiled nervously.. Fluffy look back down at the plate and took a small tentative bite at the meat. It looked up at me again with the meat between its teeth, as if trying to gauge my reaction. I continued smiling at it and after a few long minutes of silence and me nervously trying to remain still, Fluffy eventually continued biting, chewing and eating the steak. I released the breath I didn't know I held and looked at Fluffy, "at least you didn't waste this" I said. Fluffy breathed out hard, a short hard sound.

"Hey! That previous bowl of food costs money you know? And I had to throw it all away!" I started, hands akimbo.

Fluffy, with the steak still in its mouth, turned its head away and faced another direction.

"Hey Fluffy~! I'm talking to you, you know? It's kinda rude to look away while someone is talking to you!" I jokingly said. I reached out my hand and stroked Fluffy on its head. Fluffy, busy with biting and ripping apart it's steak has it's jaws occupied and won't be able to rip my hand into pieces for wanting to touch it. Ahh, it's fur... So fluffy! I stroke Fluffy's head and began lightly scratching it's head. I moved my hand downwards towards its neck while continuing scratching the space between at the same time. From its place that it's neck, my hand made a move slanting upwards to the side of it's next and towards its ears. "Grrrrrrr..." A soft rumbling sound.

"Fluffy! You purred!" I exclaimed.

Fluffy stopped chewing, brought both front legs towards its main body and suddenly pushed off, leaving it in a seating position, and my hand slipped from the position it was at previously on Fluffy's neck below the base of its ear.

"Eh!" I gasp, shocked at the sudden movement.

Realising Fluffy's position, I quickly remarked, "Fluffy you are injured you should be resting! Down, down!" I repeated the command while pointing my index finger down and moving it downwards till I touch the comforter then I tap it repeatedly for emphasis. Fluffy surprisingly obeyed and laid back down.

"You're a smart dog! Aren't cha?" I smiled.

I attempted to scratch the same area that I had when I heard it purr but while lying down again, Fluffy had shifted its position and now its backside is facing me, whereas before it was its side was facing me. Still satisfied that I had fluffy fur to stroke, I swiftly move my hand through its fur and stroke it from the middle of its back, downwards towards its butt. We remained in this position for quite awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ding Dong -

Oh! That must be the doctor! I used one hand to push myself off from the floor to help myself stand up, quickly took the bowl with an unwanted bone and disposed it then made my way to the door. I opened the main door and took a look, it _is_ her!

"Konnichiwa Sensei", I greeted her with a bow deeper than the usual. "Hai. Dozo, Dozo" I stepped aside and ushered her in. Doctor Kaede took of her shoes and stepped into my living hall. I took her shoes and flipped it around for her, arranging it neatly like how I was taught to do so from young. I entered my house after her and closed the door behind me.

"Doctor, my dog is right here" I said as I walked on, leading her towards the middle of my hall. "Thank you so so much for coming to my house! I really appreciate it! I won't know what to do otherwise!" I explained, showing her my gratitude. Those noise from our exchange woke Fluffy up from its sleep and it perked its head up. Realising that it could not see the new intruder from its angle, Fluffy turned itself around and eyed the newcomer silently.

"No worries, no worries! It's my pleasure dearey~" Doctor Kaede said. "Now let's take a look at the poor thing", she slowly and steadily said. "Here Doctor, here is it" I went ahead of her towards Fluffy and stick out my hand towards it, guiding her towards Fluffy. When she neared, I knelt down beside Fluffy and stroked its body.

"Hey Fluffy, I brought a doctor to see you. To make you all better you know?" I said with a lift in my tone hoping that my words would soothe Fluffy a little and convey my feelings that Doctor Kaede meant no harm. Fluffy ignored me and focused instead on staring straight at Doctor Kaede, it's gaze not wavering.

"My what a big dog you have here dearey! I've never seen anything like it before!" Fluffy continued looking at her, never blinking or shifting its gaze.

"Haha Doctor, I told you that it's a big dog! I was really surprised when I saw it this morning. I never knew dogs could up to a size so big!" I paused and thought for awhile, "Ano, Doctor?" I asked, looking at Doctor Kaede and tried to read her reaction.

"Yes dear?" She replied in her usual motherly voice.

"Ano, I was wondering..." I paused slightly as she smiled at me to encourage me to continue with my question, "whether My dog is a male or a female. I don't know how to tell such things..."

Doctor Laede laughed. "Of course dear!" She smiled and continued, "your dog here is definitely a male. Not just a male but an alpha male if I'm correct!"

A male? Alright~

"Doctor, how can you tell? How do you know the female from male?" I probed.

"It's simple dear, males are usually larger than females. Although I don't recognise the breed of your dog, I'm pretty sure that it is a male based on this fact alone. However, there are also other factors that can help identify the gender like the bone structure of the dog- males are usually broader. It's behaviour around strangers can also tell us that as males are usually more wary. However, if all else fails, the fail safe method is to take a look at its organs! They do have the same appendage as do humans and they are also located at the bottom half of their body. "

Ohhhh yah! The male organs, why didn't I think of that? Realising that we were talking about male body parts I quickly flushed, embarrassed that we have arrived at this topic. "Thank you doctor! Thank you! Thank you!" I hurriedly replied her, bowing my head rapidly at a slight angle.

Doctor Kaede noticed my embarrassment chuckled, "nothing to worry dear! It's all science! Nothing to be shy about!" She said as she chuckled once more.

Whatever she says, I shrugged in my head. She has probably seen enough appendages to last her her whole lifetime. How does she expect me to react? I'm still an impressionable young adult after all! Desperate to change the topic I asked, "so... how's Fluffy?"

Doctor Kaede looked back at Fluffy. Fluffy still has it's eyes trained on a Doctor Kaede, never dropping it's guard, although it is still in a lying down position. "Let's see here, before I really look at its injury, I'll like to take a few measurements, if that is okay with you."

"Yes! Sure sure, please go ahead!" I said, eager for her to continue her work to her diagnosis.

She took out her measuring tape and pulled out the metallic end and stretched it. Standing behind Fluffy, Doctor Kaede extended out the tape on the ground till it landed somewhere where Fluffy head would be when we look at it perpendicularly. Fluffy looked on. "Approximately 1 metres long from its head to the butt, not including the tail which is another 60cm hanging straight" Doctor Kaede announced.

"I'll also need it's height so that I'll be able to find out more about this species. If possible, could you get it to stand?"

"I'll try." I said in reply. "Fluffy up!" I said, lifting my hands upwards in a sweeping scooping motion. Fluffy remain where it is. "Come on! Up boy!" I said again, patting my tights twice in an attempt to capture its attention and for it to do as I requested. Still no movement from Fluffy. Oh well, it's not going to listen to me. "Sorry Doctor! I don't think I'll be able to do so" I said in resignation.

"It's alright! Now let me just take a long at its injury! Unconscious you say? That must meant that it was severely injured!" She asked. "Yes it is, it is.." I answered. "Let's see here.." She said and took a good long look at Fluffy. "It seems to be almost healed up now. That is really fast, but considering that it is part feral, it may be considered normal for this kind of species... Hmm, I don't think that your dog will need much medical attention so I'm just going to give you some antiseptic cream to apply on the wounds to prevent any infection. Just ensure that it received a ready supply of food and water and it'll heal in no time."

"Yes okay Doctor, yes, yes, got it." I nodded and replied her as she explained to me the diagnosis. "Doctor what do I do if it's situation suddenly worsens? Can I contact you again?"

"Yes sure! I'll also need to look up the species to see if I can find anything about it and if there is anything special that I have to take note regarding this particular species. I must say that this is the most peculiar species ever, I have never seen anything like it. And that says a lot..."

By now Fluffy had relaxed a little and switched between gazing at me and the Doctor. It still had its head propped up and is at attention but it is visibly more relaxed as compared to before.

"Doctor but without its height.." I started, "will you be able to find out this information?" I asked hesitantly.

"I should still be able to find out the information I need", she smiled at me and pat me on the back encouragingly. "I can get a blood sample to obtain more information and to find out its current condition. It won't hurt the dog at all and I'll just need to take a little from the back of its neck. Don't worry dear, dogs have a very tough skin, it'll probably not even feel the sting" she said as she took out her needle from her bag and proceed to piece the parts together to carry out the extraction. "Oh okay?" I replied her, not knowing what else to say.

Doctor Kaede stepped closer to Fluffy and bent down, trying to access the back part of its neck. Fluffy immediately got to its full alert mode and turned its head to face Doctor Kaede. It opened its mouth and bared its fangs snarling.

"Kagome dear, do you mind holding down your dog? I'll not be able to get the sample I need otherwise."

"Yes okay!" I said and moved closer to Fluffy. "Sorry he's not too trusting of strangers" I said, thinking at the back of my mind that I too am a stranger and Fluffy doesn't trust me that much more. Fluffy turned its head and bared its fangs at me as well. At least he didn't snarl at me? That's an improvement. "It's ok, it's ok~" I said, attempting to calm and soothe Fluffy. I continued moving forward towards Fluffy. I grabbed him firmly and moved my arms around his snout holding it close in what looks like an awkward hug. "Okay Doctor! Do it now!"

Doctor Kaede approached Fluffy and stretched her hand holding the needle towards his bum. "It'll be over really soon" Fluffy shook his head violently but it was in vain. Doctor Kaede steadily approached her intended destination. Just before the needle entered Fluffy, Fluffy gave a kick and sent Doctor Kaede falling backwards sliding, landing a metre away.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted and lifted my left hand to my mouth in shock, released Fluffy at the same time and ran beside Doctor Kaede. "Doctor are you ok?"

Groan.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh! Doctor!" I placed one hand behind her and helped her up from the floor to the sofa that is nearby. Oh no, oh no, stupid Fluffy, bad Fluffy! Panic filled me. "Oh no! Oh no! Are you okay?! Ohmygosh ohmygosh! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have asked you to..." I rambled hysterically holding one hand to my head. I kept shaking my head, looking around and pacing on the floor, a reflex action because I felt lost. "What if I killed her accidently? What if she died? What would that make me? A murderer? Oh my gosh! I almost became a murderer!" I said fearfully to myself, not in control of my actions and speech now that I'm panicking.

Groan. "Kagome? Kagome dear I'm fine, I'm fine." Doctor Kaede breathed out slowly. "However, I don't think that I'll be able to get that sample I'm sorry.."

"No no, don't be! _I'm_ sorry! You don't have to get it, it's ok, I'm ok!" I shook my head and replied her. "I'm so so sorry Doctor! I didn't mean for this to happen to you, for you to get hurt.."

"It's ok dear, occupational hazard. It happens dear~" she smiled. "However I feel that I'll be making a move first, before it gets dark ya?"

She lied. I know she's leaving because it hurts and she needs to rest. She's just too nice to say that to me. "Okay Doctor! It's ok! I'm so so sorry!" I repeated.

"Before I go, take these" Doctor Kaede handed me a box. "That is the antiseptic cream that I told you about. Just apply a thin layer on the wounds to prevent any infection. She then pay my hands reassuringly ,"Dont worry, it'll definitely recover..."

I'm not worried about stupid Fluffy now, I'm worries about her! It was a potential murder case that I got myself into and she's worried about Fluffy? She's too nice.

"I'll email you the invoice for this box of medicine and you can pay by credit card or bank transfer."

"Yes Doctor, thank you, I will! Thank you so much, thank you so so much!" I thanked her profusely, extremely grateful for what she has done for me and Fluffy.

She make her way to the door and I sent her off. I said my goodbyes and stood at the door and bowed deeply until she is out of sight. I re- entered the house. I stared at Fluffy "Bad dog! You've been really bad!" Fluffy looked up at me then lay back down as if nothing had happened. Sigh, what do I do with you?

I took the medicine and made my way towards Fluffy. "You better not kick me as well or I'll die! Then you'll die as well because you'll be trapped in this house and no one will be able to find you!" I said to Fluffy angrily. Fluffy didn't even face me and continued lying down in the same position throughout my speech. Sigh. I sat down on the floor beside it and remove the tube from its box. I uncapped the tube and squeezed out a dollop onto my left hand. I recapped the tube and placed it on the floor beside me. With my right hand, I lightly touch the cream with my fingers and began applying it into Fluffy's cuts. They did get significantly better from this morning and I marveled at Fluffy's recovery speed. I guess wild dogs are different. If the cream stings, I wouldn't know as Fluffy remained motionless throughout the application. Once I was done, I took the tube from the floor beside me and placed it on the coffee table before making my way to the kitchen to wash my hands. After that I took out the crockery I left in the dishwater from lunch and began working on dinner.

Dinner for Fluffy is simple: raw steak. As for myself, it's rice, gyoza and stir fried bean sprouts and a warm cup of green tea. I brought the completed dishes out, placed mine on a makeshift table I set up beside Fluffy and place his on the floor beside him. I took his water bowl and went back to the kitchen to refill it and brought my green tea out at the same time.

"Dinner Fluffy." I sighed, "you giant mass of trouble, eat up! Don't do that again! You gave me a heart attack!" I scolded. I sat down at the makeshift table, stuck my feet underneath Fluffy tummy, my new comfy spot position and begin eating. Fluffy looked up at me, stared for awhile. "Share the warmth, spread the love?" I asked. Fluffy ignored me, looked back down at its more interesting steak and started attacking it.

All the excitement in a day plus the fact that woke up damn early today contributed to my tiredness causing me to feel really sleepy. I head upstairs to my bedroom after my meal to take my pjs. I was so really to fall asleep but I wasn't willing to let last night's ill discipline replay, so I took a warm bath before falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- CRASH -

I sat up from my bed immediately. What's that? What's happening? Shadows flashed before my window... Someone is outside? Am I being robbed?

I swing my legs to the side of my bed and pushed myself off of it. Softly I tread to my bedroom door and opened it slightly. There's no movement in sight. Suddenly I heard a creak.

"Shit! This wasn't suppose to happen!" I heard a shout.

Worried I opened the door further and made my way out, trying to as silent as possible so I won't be noticed by the intruders.

- BANG! -

A loud crack from the barrel of a gun. "That blasted thing! Why is it here?!"

"I don't know boss! Intel says that she lives alone!"

"Enough goofing around you idiots! Get her!"

Her?! Her meaning me right? I can't see the people talking but I can hear them just fine. Fear bathed me. I rushed to the toilet, pulled the shower curtain closed and hid in the bathtub, hoping that I won't be discovered.

"Not in here boss!" The younger one shouted.

"Imp- possible! She should be here! Search the premise!" Shouted the older one.

I shivered in my hiding place, trying to quieter and still my thumping heart.

"Gotcha! Hahaha" I suddenly heard the man said, his voice closer than ever.

Please no, please no, please no, no, no...

He opened the shower curtain and grinned an ugly toothy smile at me. "Gotcha kitty!"

I screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I screamed. And jumped out of bed. My entire body covered in cold sweat.

- Pant - Pant - Pant -

A dream! It's just a dream. Another one... Another one? Why?

.

X

.

Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! Erm I mean, Hi again! We have come to an end of another chapter of Discovery! Any theories on what is going on? Haha love to hear them! Any questions? I'll be willing to answer! As long as it doesn't reveal anything!

Why should you leave a review?

1. They encourage the author, allowing more frequent updates

2. They let others know about this story by advertising it similar to votes count

3. It lets the author know what are the areas most enjoyable, or not

4. It sends your love

5. It does a good deed

6. It makes someone's day (mine) and your's hopefully

7. It improves your English (Practice makes perfect)

8. It makes me smile (and you I hope)

9. It de-stresses you (take time off to smell the flowers yo!)

10. I'll love you!

Now what are you waiting for! Hit the button!

Mata ne!


	4. Stand

A real big thank you to everyone who favourited, followed, reviewed! It really means a lot. For the first 6 hours of posting the previous chapter I didn't get any reviews, nor favourites not follows and I was so depressed! Lol. Then I remembered that most of you are from the US and that's like almost a 12 hour difference.. So maybe it's cos those awake at 3am don't give reviews? Haha

Please please do always leave me a review! I had thought that the previous chapter was bad! TT . TT

So big thank you to: momo, heartluv, erica, PurpleGoddess9, LoveInTheBattleField, bmorri00, Foxluna

To answer bmorri00: I like chicken wings, blue turquoise, kinda like to draw as well? I play musical instruments in school and at home though I'm not that fantastic about it. And yup! No probs with loving ketchup, I like it too with fries. It gotta be Heinz !

.

X

.

**4. Stand**

Another dream again! Why is this happening?! This is starting to really freak me out...

I punched the alarm clock beside my bed and it announced the time in red laser lights on the ceiling, 8am. Okay! Not too bad! That's actually a decent time compared to the previous nightmare. Deciding that I'll start the day early instead of lazing around in bed, I sat up, went to the toilet to wash up. I after bathing and changing into comfortable attire, I walked towards my luggage bag and began unpacking all my items. Whenever I came to something that I had fond memories of, I would pause to remember before deciding on a special place for it. Unpacking done, I plopped back onto the bed not wanting to do any laundry since it wasn't piling up yet. Fiddling with the necklace around my neck, I thought of the things I can do and something came to mind.

I booted up my computer and login to my skype account. The blue Skype header popped into view and I looked through my contacts.. Souta is online! I moved my fingers quickly over the laptop and typed him a message.

K- Hey Souta!

K- Hi hi!

K- How's my favourite kid bro doing?

I waited for a while and waited to see of there was a response showing that he is replying back and sure enough in 10 seconds I was notified that Souta is typing.

S- Hey Sis!

S- I'm good!

S- How are you!

S- How is your new place? Loving the life alone there?

K- Yup that's great! Life here is great too!

K- And I'm not living alone!

I continued typing to explain Fluffy's existence when Souta replied before me.

S- WHAT?!

S- You mean you got a bf now?

S- Cohabitating?!

S- Coooooooooooooolllllllllll! Mum will totally flip!

I erased what I typed about Fluffy by holding down the delete button on my Mac and immediately responded.

K- NO!

K- That's not what I mean!

K- You better not tell mum that! She'll totally kill me!

S- lollolololollll!

S- So what's up?

K- I got a dog

S- Coooooollllllllll!

S- What is it like?

K- Why not we do a video call so I can show you?

S- sure

I clicked the call button on Skype and within a few seconds the call started.

"Hello Sis?" Souta's voice sounded in the room

"Yeah, erm wait awhile!" I placed the laptop on the bed and rummage through my handbag looking for my earphones. I plugged in my Klipsch earphone jack into the computer and placed one side in my ear. I never like placing both earpiece in my ears because is still like to hear what's going on around me. "Wait, wait, waittt..." I said as I see my brother's face on the screen, smiling back at me. I clicked the video button and the screen refreshed, showing my facing focusing on the screen below my brother's face.

"Hey sis! I see you!"

"Yup I see you too" we confirmed the working connection at each of our end.

"So..", Souta started, "What is it like?"

"What's what like?" I asked back.

"Urghhh seriously sis? We were on this topic just a while ago! I wanted to ask you-"

"Oh oh! I remember! Fluffy!" I said excitedly and pointed and shook my index finger towards the screen, "I wanted to show you Fluffy!"

"Fluffy? Who's Fluffy?" Souta asked with weird expression showing on his face.

"Fluffy is my dog! I named him Fluffy!" I said matter of factly.

"Fluffy? You named your dog Fluffy? And it's a male?" Souta raised his eyebrows and quirked his lips. "Thank God that your dog doesn't understand what you are saying! I doubt he will appreciate being called Fluffy" Souta said and laughed at the same time.

"Heyyyyyyy!" I complained "it's a good name! He's really fluffy..." I tried explaining.

"Ya, uh huh..Uh!", "So you decided to name him Fluffy?" "Ahh! Uh huh! Yup it's a good name!" Souta said between my explanations while smiling at the same time and I knew that he was making fun of me.

"Stop it! You're being mean!" I said

"Whatt?!" Souta asked, pretending to be shocked. "I said it was a good name!" He smiled even wider "yup yup! Fluffy the dog! Great name sis! Great name!" Souta gave a thumbs up and showed it to the screen.

"Mouuuuuuu!" I groaned.

Souta just laughed.

We talked about various other things as well from family issues to his future plans to Ji-chan's crazy premonitions. I showed him Fluffy and around my new house. We had fun. I missed him.

I went downstairs after the call to prepare lunch. We had talked for so long that it doesn't make sense to eat breakfast anymore. It's been awhile since we really talked to each other and it was good. Beef strips for Fluffy and Okayo don for myself. Fluffy's meals are really expensive... I don't know if Fluffy will accept pre cut beef but I don't think I'm able to afford giving Fluffy steak everyday for both meals. He will have to deal with it.

I brought out our food, and made a move to settle down in my usual comfy spot. "Fluffy! Lunch is served! Eat up!" I said to Fluffy, waking it up in the process.

Fluffy stared at me while I stuffed my feet under its tummy and I smiled back sheepishly. "No?" I asked but was not intending to be bothered by Fluffy's response. Fluffy looked away towards its food bowl, took a few bites and made a gruff sound.

"Sorry Fluff, steaks are expensive and I haven't found a job here yet.. Gotta make do first ya?" Fluffy continued its meal without making anymore sounds. I finished my meal as well and took both our bowls to the washer. I walked back to the hall, took the cream from the coffee table and made my way to Fluffy. "Medicine time!" I said cheerily, shaking the tube of cream in the air in front of Fluffy. Fluffy looked at me but didn't make any other movement. I sat down cross legged in front of Fluffy and uncapped the tube, squeezed some onto my left palm and dabbed my right fingers in the cream. "Let's see now.." I stared at Fluffy's body.

"Eh..?!" To my surprise, there's not a trace of injury found on Fluffy. There are not even scars seen on Fluffy's body. Not wanting to waste the cream and to be doubly sure that Fluffy is healed, I scooped all the cream I squeezed out with my right palm and rubbed it all over Fluffy's body with my right hand. All I felt when I spread my hands over Fluffy was smooth expanse of fur. I was feeling so hard for any ridges or bumps in its skin but all I felt was fur, smooth fluffy fur but just fur nonetheless. "Wow you really heal fast!" I remarked and patted his back. Fluffy made a gruff sound and continued eating his meal.

I took the finished dishes and brought them to the kitchen. While wondering what I would like to have for dinner, I opened the fridge door and stared at the contents in the fridge. It is almost bare. I got to restock soon. Damn, that's really fast! I took out my wallet at stared at the contents. It's not a good sign, I estimate that I'll probably have enough cash to last this month or max another month. Sigh. That's not good at all, I'll probably need to speed up my process of finding a job.

- Bzzzzz. Ding! -

My phone rang. I walked towards it and picked it up, wondering what it could be. It's an email from 'Animal Lover Clinic'. Ohh! The invoice!

…..

Hi Opening day 1379, Ref no. 37,

FYI.

Payment by Credit card, bank transfer only.

Fill in Payment slip attached when done.

Regards,

Hana

[File Attachments]

…..

Okay? That's weird? That's like a really weird way to address your clients. It is so to-the-point that it hurts. It is a wonder the clinic is able to open for so long with such a staff working there like the wretched lady. I guess it goes to show that the Doctor is extremely nice and professional. I took note of bank account number and transferred the required amount as stated in the attachments, and replied the annoying staff. I wanted to do the easy way and provided my credit card details but who knows what 'Sweet Hana' will do with that information.

Payment done, I got ready to leave home. I had to stock up my fridge so that Fluffball and me will have food to eat for the next few days. I took my mobile phone and looked around, double checking to make sure that I brought everything I needed out with me.

"Bye Fluffy! Itekimasu!" I called out.

Fluffy lifted its head to look at me and watched as I closed the door behind me.

I took the bus to the nearest mall, the small one I went to on the first day and headed straight for the supermarket. I bought 8 packs of steak and other supplies that I needed and left. I walked towards the busstop took the first bus home. These days I have been so busy that I never stopped to admire the scenery! I've got to do so one day! Onsen in winter is definitely the most relaxing thing ever and it'll be nice if I can take a vacation, just awhile to relax myself and to enjoy life.

Yes! I've got to spend one of these days relaxing! I remembered the promise I made myself when I first arrived. Yes yes, I'll definitely at the very minimum go exploring! I'll see the trees, the wildlife, soak in an onsen, eat sushi... Ahh yes Kagome! You will do it!

I alighted the bus and walked to my mailbox to double check for letters and head back into the house. Just one letter! That'll be quite easy to clear! I smiled to myself. I I held my letter in between my body and upper arm as I used my free hand to unlock the the door. I pushed opened the door with my right shoulder and announced without expecting a reply, "hey Fluff! Tadaima! I'm home!"

I slipped off my shoes, arranged it neatly and stared at the letter. Hmm, I wonder what could it be? I used my thumb to squeeze in between the closing flaps of the letter and tore it apart. It was a job advertisement.

...

Yoroshii! We are the most prestigious marketing firm!

Expect a promising career path and great remuneration! We honour talents like you!

Join today!

Call xXXXxXXXx to arrange for a job interview today!

- Brought to you by Yoroshii Advertising Pte Ptd -

...

I wondered if I should go for it, I have never heard of them before but I guess finding out more about a company shouldn't harm since I'm kinda desperate for cash. I dialed the number stated on the advert and it's rang, once, twice.

"Moshi moshi! Yoroshii kaisha desu! Kochira sama wa donata desu ka?"

"Hi! I'm Kagome" I replied as requested.

"Haii~ Kagome sama desu ka?.."

She went on to ask me about the reason that I called and I promptly told her about the job advertisement that was posted. She asked if I would like to arrange an interview and I agreed! It's set to be in 3 days away. I ended the call feeling all nervous and jittery. I haven't had much working experience and I doubt that professional shrine maiden adds a lot to my worth in the real working world. Oh well! I'll just have to do my best and trust Kami with the rest! I'll probably need to start to clean up and beef up my resume! Oh I'm so nervous! I got to celebrate and announce this news! Spotting an unwilling volunteer lying a few metres away I ran towards him.

"Fluffy fluffy fluffy! Guess what?" I asked as I stared at Fluffy who's lying down just 30cm away.

Fluffy just stared at me without moving.

"I'm going for a job interview!" I said excitedly.

Fluffy continue staring

"Aren't you excited?! I am! I'm also nervous too!" I looked at Fluffy but all he does is stare at me. "Argh you're no fun!" I said and walked off.

"Souta! I'll tell Souta!"

I quickly grabbed my laptop I left downstairs after the home tourI gave Souta in the morning, booted up my laptop and login and typed.

K- Souta!

K- Guess what?

K- I'm going for a job interview!

I waited. There's no reply. Ohh well! Guess he's not online now! I was about to shut my laptop when something popped on the screen.

Yuka- Kagome!

Y- you're online!

Y- How are you!?

Seeing her message, I replied her immediately.

K- Hi Yuka!

Y- wait I'll add Eri and Ayumi, they are online too!

- Eri joined the conversation -

- Ayumi joined the conversation -

E- Hi Kagome!

A- Hi Kagome!

K- Hi everyone! :)

E- Kagome! How are you?

Y- hahahaha are you good?

A- Ice cream don't taste the same without you...

K- hahaha thanks guys!

E- are you wearing the necklace we bought?

K- I am I am!

I sent a selfie file on the spot using my Mac's cam

A- that's great!

Y- I think you look good in it! We specially got it for you!

K- yeah I know...

K- you are all too nice! T.T

E- Aww! Kags!

Something white caught my attention and I looked up. I see Fluffy standing up on all four of his legs. He looks majestic, elegant and so powerful... and dangerous. Wow... I stared captivated at the sight before me. I quickly typed to end the conversation.

K- sorry guys!

K- I've got something urgent to attend to

E- aww man! Let's find time to catch up!

K- Yupp let's do so!

A- if you don't meet we can always come crash at your place...

K- hahahhaa

Y- we know where to find you! Muahahahha!

K- haha yeah I know! Hahah see you all soon!

K- bye!

Y- bye Kags!

E- bye friend!

A- see you soon! Buh bye...

I quickly shut my laptop and walked over to Fluffy. After a few steps, Fluffy turned his head and stared at me, gold eyes not wavering. I stood rooted, I'm afraid... Is he... Is he going to leave me now? Now that's he's healthy enough to move around. Or maybe he's going to attack me? My past fears surfaced and I felt foolish for bringing Fluffy in.

Fluffy stared at me and took a few steps forward in my direction. I lifted my arms slightly, placing it in between us as a reflex reaction and took a hesitant step backwards. Fluffy took a few more steps in my direction and I freeze in shock and fear. His snout is now just 0.5m metres away from me and all I feel is apprehension and fear. My palms are all sweaty and my heart is thumping at a mile a minute. I'm gonna die...

Fluffy then looked beyond me and walked into the kitchen. He looked at the fridge, gave a bark and look at me. I released the breath that I held and smiled a wide smile and relaxed.

"All~ right Fluffy! Dinner will be ready soon!"

.

X

.

It's a little later than what I expected but I had a job interview. Still, it's not too late yea?

Next up:

Excursion! Kagome and our dear friend find themselves in a compromising situation. XD

Future episodes:

Stay tuned also to find out what happened to dear Fluffy! What caused him to be hurt and when he will recover.

Review friends! I really need the encouragement! It means a lot! Kept thinking the past few days if I should continue with this.. :(


	5. Training

A big thank you to these people for your support! You don't know how your simple one liner reviews or favourites or follows encourage me! Thank you! : momo, crazykenz, seshysgodestris, gothangelp3, Jemlover93, dmoon, WereWolfFreak, Deathly Jester, Babycutiepie, Alyssahearts12, , SesshyKins, LunarRainbowMist, .180, Sylvr Mist, ChocoStar, Eren4ever, MadHatter'sLover, , Panda120, acemya, Kiku Honda of Japan

Reply to Guest: yes! if you haven't guessed it yet, Fluffy is Sess! This doesn't spoil the story since I think most ppl might have guessed already so I'm answering you! ^^

Reply to seshysgodestris: of course he will change back~ what I won't answer is _when_ he will change back ;)

Do ask me if you have any other questions! I'll answer them as long as it doesn't reveal the plot ^^

.

X

.

**5. Training **

"All~ right Fluffy! Dinner will be ready soon!"

I walked happily to the kitchen fridge, happy and excited that Fluffy not only didn't attack me but in a way 'trusted' that I will bring him his dinner! And oh what a smart dog, he knows that I am keeping his steaks in the fridge. I guess bigger dogs have bigger brain? Lol, I'm not sure about that but based on how Fluffy is behaving, there is absolutely no doubt that Fluffy is one smart dog. I wonder if I'm able to teach Fluffy any tricks…

I walked briskly past Fluffy to the fridge and took out the largest steak I have in there. I'm feeling extra happy today and I'm willing to translate this feeling into a better meal for Fluffy. After all he's the main source of my happiness. How often do you meet a 3ft dog that accepts you and doesn't kill you? La la la~ it's a happy day today~

I took out the steak and placed it on his bowl. I bought it recently so it's still all fresh, gooey and bloody. The way I think Fluffy will enjoy it. For myself I cooked some ramen from an instant pack. Mama always said how instant noodles have no nutrients and so we shouldn't eat them, but there is something satisfying about drinking MSG rich soups no matter how bad it suppose to be. Anyways, to add more nutrients to my meal, I added shredded lettuce and some chicken bits. Take that Mama! Score one for Kagome! Instant noodles with nutrients! Beat that! I knew that if I cooked this in front of her, she'll probably said that adding ingredients in doesn't change its soul base and that it's unhealthy. But oh well, my house my rules and I say that it works! The vitamins from added ingredients make up for the shortfall yea? It's an overall healthy dish!

"Fluffy! Dinner~!" I called out as I walked into the main hall carrying the dishes.

Fluffy walked beside me as I walked back to where we usually sit for our meals, around Fluffy's comforter.

I placed the food down on the usual makeshift table and Fluffy's food bowl on the floor. Fluffy started to work on the steak promptly. Giggling at his display of enthusiasm for food, I sat down and stuffed my legs under Fluffy. Knowing that Fluffy is fully recovered, I pushed my feet in further than what I usually do and my entire feet is smothered by smooth fluffy fur. Ahh, just the way I like it.

Fluffy didn't protest much asides from the one grunt I heard while i was pushing my feet in but that's nothing too serious he can't handle so I guess he can live with it, and I can live with this- this superbly awesome I'm-in-paradise feeling that I always have whenever his fur covers any part of me. I twiddled my toes while in Fluffy's fur to feel his fur all over my feet. I giggled softly at the wondrous feeling twiddled it more and more. If I can bottle this feeling in a bottle and recreate it, I'll definitely be a millionaire!

I ate my noodles, slurping as go, as I feel that it tastes better that way. Fluffy on the other hand was making much less sound eating as compared to me. I giggled at this awkward scene that if anyone were to chance upon it, it might seem that Fluffy's the one with more table manners. But don't you know that in Japan you got to slurp your soup and noodles to let the chef know that you are enjoying his food? I know that in other countries like Australia or America the opposite might be true but oh well! It's up for debates! And since I'm my own chef, it's anyone's guess to whether I will need to thank myself for the meal. Haha Kagome Kagome, not bad eh? To be thinking of philosophical questions even after leaving college for so long! I laughed and continued eating my noodles in the same noisy way as before.

When I finished my meal, I stared at Fluffy and ruffled his fur as Fluffy continued to chew on the bone. I don't know what is it with dogs but they seem to like the insides of the bone, the gooey bloody portion that some culture considers a delicacy, the Malays calls it 'tulang' and sells it with almost no meat attached to it and with the marrow in the middle as the dish highlightand served with a straw for people to suck it up. I contemplated buying Fluffy the marrow portion of an animal on my next shopping trip... Maybe I can make one for myself so that I can eat it together with Fluffy kinda like a bonding session? Haha that'll be an exciting experience.

After dinner I bathed and prepared to sleep. I glanced at Fluffy before I retired for the day and I see him in the same position as before on the comforter. I guess he really like the comforter! With that thought I retreated to the comforts of my bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came and I woke up feeling refreshed. It's a good feeling! I woke up naturally at around 10 today and I didn't have any weird dreams the night before. I missed this feeling of waking up refreshed and ready to conquer the day!

I started out with my daily chores and cleaned the house a little before heading to the kitchen to prepare both our lunches. It'll be the standard for lazy Fluffball lying down on his comforter and teriyaki beef don for me. I decided that today will be a bonding say for me and dear Fluffy so what better way to start of than by eating similar meals yeah?

I sat down nearer than usual to Fluffy in a cross-legged manner with the area from my knees to my feet touching Fluffy's back and I ate in this posture. After lunch I wanted to feel Fluffy's fur for a longer period of time so after I returned the dishes to the kitchen, I took my Mac, plugged it into a power source and began working on my resume in the same position I had been in during lunch. I'm really nervous because I know that I really need this job. Taking care of Flufdy is sucking me dry and the only way I'm able to sustain my life is if I find a job as soon as possible. I extended out my feet a little and stuffed my feet into Fluffy's fur under his back taking advantage of the fact that he never protested. Well if he did I didn't understand or realise that it was a protest so it wasn't counted. And it's not abuse since I reward him with steak... right?! Lol

I took both my hands and patted myself on each side of my cheek repeatedly, "Concentrate girl! Concentrate!" I told myself, forcing my attention back on my resume.

I continued on my resume for the next 4 hours, typing, deleting and re-typing the entire thing. I searched many websites for resume templates and finally settled on one that I felt was simple and clean. "And... I'm ... Done!" I said as I hit the save button. I saved it in a few different versions and in different places just to be extra safe. When I finished with my resume I stared again at dear Fluffy.

"Aww, you're a pretty thing aren't you?" Fluffy gave a gruff bark. "Okay okay, handsome kays? Since you're a guy and all..." I smiled and stroke Fluffy's fur. "Handsome, my favourite handsome dog!" I laughed and continued stroking Fluffy. "You're also a smart smart dog! Aren't cha" I said as I ruffled Fluffy's fur while Fluffy just stared away from me, not moving.

"Alright alright" I said not meaning anything in particular. Maybe I can get Fluffy to learn a few tricks! Since he seems to understand what I say rather easily. I booted up my lappie and searched the internet on dog tricks.

"Hmm Fluffy, most websites say that I should start with with 'Sit', 'Down' or 'Up' because those are natural behaviour seen everyday. Do you think you are able to do it? Are you? Haha" I said and patted Fluffy's back, not expecting any reply. These commands looks simple enough. I think even I, a complete dog training beginner can do it! I stood up, stretched my hands and my body, getting pumped up and ready to begin my lessons with Fluffy.

I looked through tools needed, hmm most recommend food treats like dried bacon. I don't think any dried food is going to entice fluffy so raw beef strips it's going to be! I ran into the kitchen excitedly and took out the packet of beef from the fridge. I then pushed one-third of it into a ziplock bag with a spoon. With the positive movitation for Fluffy prepared and in my hand, I walked into the main hall with a high moral. It's gonna be good~

I spotted Fluffy lying down in the same position and rushed forward till I was in front of Fluffy.

"Down!" I called out and he remained in his position. "Good Fluffy" I said, I patted him and gave him some beef. "Down!" I called again and gave him his treat. I did this repeatedly, calling out and treating him repeatedly, wanting the command to stick in his mind. Once satisfied, and encouraged, I stood up and stepped a few paces back.

"Up!" I called out. Fluffy remained motionless. "Up up!" I tried again but Fluffy remained unmoving. "Up!" I said again and attempted to pull Fluffy up to his feet but Fluffy resisted my pulling and remained in his lying down position. "Up!" I cried out and tossed the meat into the air, attempting to distract Fluffy and entice him to stand up to catch the meat. Fluffy did not cooperate and the piece of meat landed on the floor with a splat. Yuck, that, is, gross. I took a piece of tissue and used it to pick up the meat and to wipe the floor.

I tried again. I dangled a piece of meat i front of Fluffy much like how others would dangle a carrot in front of a mule, "Come on~ Come up~ Come up Fluffy~ Come on up!" And nothing. "Up Fluffy~ come up~ Please?" I gently coaxed Fluffy trying a different tactic but it was also in vain.

Feeling frustrated, I gave up. "Down!" I called out one last time and gave Fluffy all the beef strips and Fluffy promptly ate them all up! I sighed and slumped down beside Fluffy, "Fluffy Fluffy, you make this really hard!" I give up! Stubborn Fluffy is stubborn.

I feel a little disappointed. I had thought that I would be able to reach Fluffy some tricks or at least go through basic obedience training with Fluffy but it was a failure. I felt angry at Fluffy for being disobedient and so unteachable. It's a childish anger but as of now I didn't care. Fluffy is smart and Fluffy refused to be taught so Fluffy is bad. I began venting my anger on Fluffy by pinching his fur on his back even though I knew that he want able to feel anything, I was satisfied that I was able to get back at him somehow. After a few pinches I patted him firmly, as though I'm trying to push my feelings and thoughts to Flufdy through his fur. After awhile I relented. There's just no way I could be angry at Fluffy for long.

With my resume done and training attempt a failure I wondered what I should do with my time.

"A walk!" I decided. I'll go on the outing that I promised myself when I first came here. I'll look at the scenery, relax and enjoy myself. Just like how anyone would when they arrive at a new place. My mind made up, I made a makeshift collar and leash using rafia string I got from me moving my furniture here and got ready to leave the house. Surprisingly it was easy to get Fluffy to wear the collar. I held two loose ends, hugged Fluffy around his neck and tied a dead knot. Fluffy didn't even struggle!

"Fluffy! We are going for a walk! Come on!"

Fluffy stared up at me

"Come on! Let's go out exploring the world!" I called out again. If Fluffy refused to move like the training session before then it'll won't be a fun bonding day anymore. Fluffy gotta come along!

"Come on~~! Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon~~!" I asked again as I pulled on the collar firmly without hurting Fluffy.

And to my surprise, Fluffy stood up and walked towards the door. I dropped my end of the leash in amazement while Fluffy made his way to the front door and looked at me. Yes! My dream is coming through! My first excursion with Fluffy! It's gonna be a great one!

"Yay! Let-s... Go!"

I opened the door, grabbed my bag and walked outside with Fluffy soon following at my side.

.

X

.

Hi Friends! I'm back! Thank you all for supporting me! Sorry it got a bit long and I wasn't able to write the trip into this chapter. It'll definitely be in the next! Let me know that you like it and will like me to continue by giving me reviews! There truly is no greater motivation than hearing from you guys!

Quick poll! Would you prefer shorter chapter eg 200/500 word snippets and more frequent update maybe once every 1-3 days or longer chapters eg 2000+ words like now at this current frequency- minimally once every week?

Personally I never wrote a 'snippets' kind of story before so I don't know how that will go but if you guys prefer longer stuff it'll be something like this one and the previous ones before this. I don't think I'll be able to write 10k words for one chapter. Haha ^^||

Till next time! Love you! Love me back with reviews!

~almondbiscuit


	6. Trip

A majority of you prefer longer chapters. And that actually spells good news for me haha cos I don't think I'll be able to come up with a gazillion different ideas and I doubt you will want to read 10 chapters on the same topic (: This is a repost to make some minor changes.

Thank you to everyone who have favourited, followed, reviewed! I put both my hands on my heart and say that truly these are the biggest motivation to continue. A big thanks to: **rogue23gw, mysticsea, bmorri00, Fan, XxFeatherLightxX, Melrose437, Kimoro Takahashi, Kagamine Anna, momo, gothangelp3, heartlesslover11, LoveInTheBattleField**

.

X

.

**6. Trip**

I closed the door behind me with a slight thud and locked it with my keys. Fluffy is at my side looking on as I did these things and I'm feeling GREAT! This is what I wanted to do ever since I reached here! And now I'm not even doing it alone, I'm exploring with my newest best friend, dear Fluffy!

I walked on the path from my main entrance to the main sidewalk, Fluffy I guess is excited about the trip as well as he stepped immediately off the path onto the snow covered grass patch. I watched Fluffy as I walked, Fluffy kept sniffing the air, scenting it, tasting it. I guess he loves the fresh air outside! Just like me. From tentative small steps, Fluffy took bigger ones and became more relaxed as time passed.

I made my way to a bicycle shop I took note of on my first day here. I'll need to purchase a bike, it is inconsiderate and severely frowned upon to bring such a huge dog onto the bus as it might scare little kids. And who knows if I'm able to control Fluffy well. If anything happens and Fluffy goes berserk, I wouldn't want more than 10 deaths on my head. I might even be dead but the point is that I don't want to drag anyone de to their death. If I walk alone, I die alone. That's kind of a from way to put it but for now that's how I think. The journey there is about a 15 mins walk and in this time, I watched other elderly ladies going about their daily shopping, often stopping by to chat with their neighbors over a fence before continuing their way home or to the shops. It's a simple life here I guess without the endless splatter of skyscrapers to cover the skyline, the reason why I came here.

Fluffy walked beside me without much protest and it drew the attention of a few neighbors that were close enough to notice him. Others just walked by, not noticing him there because he blends so well into his surroundings. If I wasn't holding onto Fluffy I might miss him as well. He really is suited to be a predator in a snowy mountain landscape, perfectly silent when walking as opposed to my heavy footfalls. A most fearsome beast and and perfect killer.

"Ojisan!" I called out! "Konnichiwa!" I greeted the old man tending to the stall.

"Konnichiwa Jou chan!" He called back.

"Kono jidensha wa ikura desu ka?" I asked, wanting to find out the cost of any random bicycle so that I can have a rough guide as to the prices in the shop.

"Spe-sial Puro-mo-tion desu! Tada 5000 Yen desu! Yasui desu! Dou?" He told me excitedly, signalling his hands towards the bicycle on display that's nearest to me, telling me about the promotion that he having.

Hmm, 5000 is really not a bad deal! It's actually quite affordable! I took a look around the store, taking in all the bikes that are on display. They have a decent range here in the shop and I knew that I would be purchasing one from this shop.

I spotted a pink coloured bicycle with a basket in front. That seems to be perfect for me as I will be able to place my bag and any groceries there.

"It's a good price miss! I assure you, you won't regret it" then told me and showed me the various features of the bicycle, explaining the wheels, gear and brake functions as he brought the bicycle down with both his hands and pushed it sideways a little so the parts can be seen clearly.

"Ummm..." I said not wanting to buy on impulse.

"A-nnd, there is also a 1 year warranty. If the bicycle breaks down or have any faulty parts I'll repair it for free! Of course if it is caused by an accident then we won't be able to cover it yea?"

"Umm..."

"So! What do you say miss? I assure you that this is the best deal you can ever have!" He raised his voice higher and signaled towards the bike.

"Alright! You win, I trust you Ojisan! Kono o kudasai. I'll take it!"

"Hai hai, chotto matte kudasai.." He asked me to wait while he prepared the bike for purchas. He passed the warranty card to me then told me to keep it safe.

"Miss, it'll be 5000Yen, will you be paying by cash or card?"

"Cash please." I said and passed him a blue 5000 Yen note.

"Thank you miss! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" He said as he bowed at an angle.

"Ieie. Thank you for help, I really needed it"

I took my new shiny pink bike, placed my belongings into the basket and wheeled it to the exit onto the sidewalk where Fluffy is standing and waiting for me.

I'm amazed at how Fluffy didn't just bolt and run off at the very first chance he got but chose to wait for me instead. He _is_ a smart dog!

"Hey Fluffy, look! I got a new bike!"... "this way you won't be bored when we go out on walks. I can cycle while you run!"... "right? Isn't it a good thing? If I didn't get this, you walking faster will already catch up to my running, haha. It's because I'm not the fastest runner yea?" I asked and talked to Fluffy while Fluffy continued to just stare ahead without acknowledging that I was talking to him.

Hmph! I don't get it, sometimes Fluffy seems to understand me and at other times I feel like I'm talking to a big nothing. It's frustrating..

I tied one end of the string, the end that I have been holding onto to the handle bars of the bicycle, lifted my right leg to the pedal and stepped hard for a push off.

"Come on Fluff ball, let's go"

Fluffy got to a slow jog like trot and ran on the snow beside me while I kept to the path. As I paddled, I can feel the cool icy breeze against my face. I took in a big gulp of air and I feel tiny little ice crystals at the back of my throat and it cooled my lungs. The air smells of fresh pinewood and spring water probably from the nearby forest and fresh snow. Fluffy jogged beside me and I can see white puffs of his breath forming temporary clouds in the air before disappearing. I laughed. It's a laugh of the free, a carefree, stress free laugh when in this moment I know that there is nothing so big that can overcome me.

I made my way to a nearby onsen that I read up before I came here. I read from reviews that the shop owner is a real sweet person and tries to cater to your needs. The shop isn't very far but if I had to walk there it might take close to an hour. Thankfully with a bike it is much much faster. I'm so excited. My dream of exploring this place is really coming to pass!

I see signboards in a distance, informing me that I'm on a right track, I traveling a little further and I spot the thatched roofs up ahead.

"We are reaching Fluffy!"

I pedaled a little harder and increased my speed that little bit more. Fluffy effortlessly increased his pace to match up to mine.

I see brown walls appearing in a distance and the dark brown wood of the house structure coming into view. We are really reaching!

The bicycle hit the highest point of the little mound I'm on and from here on its a gentle slope downward till we reach the onsen house. With one final pedal I pushed the bike over the tipping point and I hear the gears whizzing as I rest both my legs on the pedal. For a moment I worry if Fluffy will a be able to catch up since downwards will produce a momentum and increase our speed. I quickly glanced to my right and I see Fluffy coming along just fine. I relaxed.

"Wheee~!" I said as we went down hill. I always loved slopes. It's kinda like a mini roller coaster, just milder. Still, I slope steep enough can cause severe injuries if I lose control of the bike so that gives a little thrill.

Coming closer to the shop I applied my brakes gently to come to a gradual stop.

"We're here, we're here!" I said.

Alerted to our arrival, a middle aged lady came out of the house.

"Hi dear! Welcome to our humble shop" she said as she gave a practiced bow.

She's dressed in a traditional kimono and had her hair done up nicely. She gives an elegant aura that's gentle and calm. I suddenly have an urge to be better behaved than I usually am.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I was wondering if you have a room available for me and my dog?"

"Yes dear, I do have a private room available at the back. It has an amazing view of the mountains but is enclosed at the same time. Would you like to have that?"

"Yes please"

"Follow me this way to the room then"

"Oh-okay"

She guided me into the house and through the main corridor. As I walked I smelled a steamy aroma of pinewood. I exhaled.

"This shop has been in the family for many generations. The hotsprings are natural. It's source is from the mountains ahead and it cools down slightly as it reaches is but this happens to be at a temperature that we can enjoy soaking in. There's also natural minerals found in the water that improves your skin" she said while walking and leading us to the room.

"And here we are" she said as she pushed open a shoji door.

Inside I see a square tub made of wood connected to a wall. The edge of the room has high wooden fences for privacy but I can still see the snowy mountains beyond. The water in the tub is supplied via a pipe at the wall and the steam from the tub prevents the room from being too chilly. I love it.

"I'll leave you to your room now dear" the lady said

"Ahh yes, Thank you"

"I'll see you in a little while" She said as she closed the shoji door and made her way back.

I listened out for her footfalls and when I hear them disappearing, I look a long hard look at the surroundings. It is a beautiful place and I can imagine myself spending hours relaxing in such an environment. I went to a corner and took off my large winter coat and stripped down to my bikini I'm wearing inside. I then walked towards the tub and picked up a wooden scoop. Using that, I rinsed my body with water before entering the tub slowly.

"Ahh~ it's hot... Ahh~~~ it feels so good!" I laid my head back and rested it at the back of the tub.

"Fluffy if only you can feel this! It's amazing~" I flipped around and looked at Fluffy. Fluffy had its eyes trained on me. I swished around in the tub, moving to all four corners to feel the water flowing by me and tried to float in the middle by spreading my limbs and kicking off from the floor. I failed miserably but I didn't care. I'm having fun and that's all that matters. I looked at Fluffy again and realised that Fluffy is lying on the ground, looking at the mountains beyond. Deciding that Fluffy looked bored, I cupped my right hand underwater, raised it so that it is almost at the water's surface and swing my hand forward, causing water to be pushed forward and it hit Fluffy.

Fluffy immediately sat up and looked at me. I laughed hard. Realising that there is no more secrecy, I repeated the action scooping more water flinging it at Fluffy. After about 3 scoops full of water hitting Fluffy, Fluffy stood up and walked towards the tub.

"Ohhhh no~ Stay back stay back!" I laughed and splashed more water at Fluffy. Fluffy steadily walked forward till it's head is right at the tub.

"Stay back!" I said and pushed one scoop right into Fluffy's face. Fluffy's fur became wet and clung around his jaw. Drops of water trailed down his jaw and fell to the floor in little splats. His ears also became limp and hugged the sides of his face. Fluffy's face looked quite skinny and awkward with most of his fur pointing downwards in wavy wet bunches.

I laughed even harder.

"Oh dear! You look like a grumpy old man!" I smiled and shake my head from side to side.

"Oh dear, this can't do! You need a makeover!" I frowned and held Fluffy's head with my left hand. With my right hand I pinched some of Fluffy's fur. When I'm done, I reached out to my bag lying near the tub and picked up my water resistant camera and snapped a picture. I went to the pictures page in the camera and showed Fluffy the picture I just took. Staring back at him is a picture of himself, wet, and sporting a marvelous moustache complete with swirls at the end.

"Real gentlemanly don't you think!?" I burst out laughing, unable to contain myself and took my hand to wipe the little tear that formed at the eyed of my eyes from laughing too hard.

Fluffy suddenly jumped into the tub and created a splash.

"Oh no! Oh no!" This time I said with more panic in my voice and tried to push the water away from myself as I backtracked to increase the distance between myself and the massive dog before me.

Fluffy splashed forward and placed his front paws on me and pushed me.

"Wha-?" I said in shock as I went under.

I felt his paws leaving me and I came up spluttering for air and I felt his paws on me pushing me down again.

"No no no n-!" I said as I went under.

Again his paws left when I'm under and I came up, this time I grabbed onto the sides of tub.

"Game is on Buddy boy!" I said as I splashed water frantically at Fluffy. Fluffy found a way to make splashes and he dumped his front legs down into the water surface repeatedly. We fought and laughed till I was out of breath.

"Okok! You win!" I said and raised both my hands in surrender.

Fluffy splashed me again.

"Hey stop it! I admit defeat"

Fluffy jumped out of the tub and landed on the wooden platform beside it. A whole lot of water came out flying along with him and he landed with a thud on the ground making the area where he landed soaked.

"Okok, playtime is over" I climbed out of the tub and began to dry myself with a towel. I then proceed to dry Fluffy with my towel and another one that I brought along.

When I'm satisfied with how dry Fluffy is, I went to a corner, turned around and took off my bikini. I rummaged through my bag and found clean undergarments and wore them then I wore back the clothes that I came here in.

"Come on Fluffy! Let's go!"

We both left the room together and I walked back to the front entrance where I knew I would find the owner.

"Hi dear, done already?"

"Yes, im done. It was really relaxing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it! Come back anytime!"

"Yes sure!"

I made the payment and stepped outside. It's so cold compared to the warmth and comfort of the onsen shop and bath.

"Come on Fluffy lets rush back, I wanna be near the fireplace!"

I held Fluffy's string with my right hand and pedaled off.

The cold wind to me feels biting and unforgivingly cold this time and I pedaled harder. It's uphill this time and that doesn't make my job any easier. Fluffy on the other hand seems almost unaffected. Will nothing be too difficult for Fluffy? Oh yeah! He was injured when I met him! Hah! Take that! Take t- ... Huff, huff, huff stupid hill. Stupid snow, stupid everything.

After what seems to be forever, I see my home. My home in sight, I received an extra boost of power, like a second wind and that gave me energy to pedal faster till I reached my doorstep. I placed my bike at the side of my porch and quickly opened the door. I ran in and closed it behind Fluffy. I light up the fireplace and sat in front of it. Fluffy came up from behind me and lay down beside me.

The heat felt so comforting and I fell asleep.

.

X

.

We have come to the end of another chapter. Stay tune for more. You'll like the next one I promise! I can't give any hint or it'll ruin the fun when it does come out but really, next chapter will reveal more stuff.

Please review! It really tells me you love it and will like me to continue! There's no greater motivation people! Share the love!


	7. Found I

Hi All! Thank you so so much for sticking by me. This chapter is a little late cos I was on a work trip to Guangzhou, China :D

A real big thank you to: **melanyjacobson, Judith, XxFeatherLightxX, Guest, LunarWolfJane, momo, Kimori Takahashi, Chenda123, .Buwan, ulmm, gothangelp3, LoveInTheBattleField, hemiyami, Monochrome13, Sweet163, seshysgodestris, **

To answer XxFeatherLightxX: Yes he's definitely going to change back to Sesshoumaru. We all love our full demon! Stay tune to find out _when_!

.

X

.

**7. Found I**

The moon hung low on this starless night. It's one of those nights where the light from the moon creates a yellow halo around it. There's a calmness in the air and a stillness in the streams around me. Such nights are what poets of the past use for their inspiration. It is a perfect night to moon gaze. But not for me. Because of those idiots, they screwed up! Dammit!

Woof howls echoed in the distance.

Shit, they are close. Dammit Inuyasha! Why did you have to screw up this time? Of all missions, must you idiot screw up this one? Couldn't that blasted idiot realise how important this one mission is to our entire cause? Idiot.

In the distance, more howls and loud pants can be heard.

Dammit they are closer.

A slash. Shit. I feel my body flung a distance away. I hit the trunk of a tree in the distance and slumped downwards. Three broken ribs, nothing I can't handle, but it's going to make my escape all the more difficult. I hope Inuyasha didn't screw up his part. This situation is unforeseen but we all know that the mission has to be a success. Our future depends on this!

"Not so strong now are you?"

A deep chuckle sounded from the front.

Alarmed by the unwanted company, I froze in my track and narrowed my eyes trying to make out the figure that is talking to me. In the distance, the outline of a large animal came into viewI looked up at my opponent, a bear demon. An ugly one at that. Pfft. More idiots. I stood up.

The bear demon wheezed and laughed heartily and shook his head at the same time, "Wahahhaha..." He paused as if trying to catch his breath,"Do you have anyidea how _Pathetic_ you look?"

The idiot gave a loud wheezing chuckle.

When I'm through with him, we shall see who's the pathetic one!

"You do realise..." He paused, "that you will never be able to outrun me... And that I'm not here alone, right?" He grinned.

Loud laughter boomed from the bear demon's chest. His voice seemed to half an effect on our surroundings. A mile radius from the demon there is no sign of any wildlife and the area falls deathly silent. It's not a good sign but I never back down.

"You and what army?" I asked.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru..." The bear demon looked on with a grin.

"Or should I say, lord Sesshoumaru? Ahahahahhaa!"

"You don't realise, do you? How _Powerless_ you are! You! Standing there! Looking like some..." He grinned an ugly toothy grin showing off his moss covered teeth "...house pet?"

Loud booming laugh rumbled from the bear demon's chest.

"I can still take you down all the same"

"You are no longer the Prince of the Western Lands any more!"

I growed...

"What's the matter? No dear Papa to run to and cower under? Huhh?!"

"You are but a worm to me. Some vermin whose existence won't be missed. Get away now and I'll spare your life." I replied in return. I'm taking a risk here. I know that my body won't last much longer. Not after they injected their 'medication' in me.

The bear demon fixed his eyes on Sesshoumaru and smiled. His eyes slowly bled a crimson red.

"No puppy! _You_ run. Or... Die!"

Around the bear demon, five grotesque black hounds materialised. They stood around the bear demon, the edges of their limbs and body extended out tendrils of smoke that seem to dissolve into the air and yet hold their shape at the same time, indicating that they are not of the living.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I turned tail and ran. Without tensaiga I won't be able to kill them. They can't be destroyed with any mortal instrument unless they have been specially made for it.

The hounds ran after me, snapping their jaws occasionally but never snarling or barking. They were silent throughout their hunt. I know them, they are hell hounds- devil creatures that kill without remorse, never tiring nor wavering, never giving up unless dead or called back. Few who set their eyes on them ever lived to tell the tale. But I'll be those few.

I ran. My life literally depended on it. I will not be bested by some third class demon with some borrowed power. No, I won't. I ran harder.

I suddenly felt claws ripping into my side and and some at my jaw. A hot seating pain consumed my mind. I hit another tree. This time my mind was hazy and I didn't even realised that I was flung there. The other unhurt side of my body hit against the tree, it hurts but it's a blessing since tree bark against fresh wounds hurt even more like hell.

The bear demon came into view and laughed.

"Poor lil Sesshoumaru! Aren't you a sad sight?" The bear demon laughed even harder.

"Sic him boys!"

The hell hounds ran towards me. I can barely move and I won't be able to put up a fight. I looked up and see five thin ghastly hounds running towards me, their sickly outlook a camouflage to the strength they have within. I don't think I'll be able to survive this. Inuyasha, this better not be in vain, or even in death I will haunt you. I close both my eyes and prepared myself for the final seating pain indicating my death. I guess, this is the end.

I heard thuds as five body hit the ground some distance away from me. I glanced up and to my surprise, realised that the hounds were flung away from me. I looked around but I see no one. I see the bear demon doing the same.

"Come out!" He shouted

"Come out! Whoever you are! I'm not afraid of you! Come out!" He shouted.

No one did. And the bear demon looked around the area warily, his movements fueled by apprehension against this invisible opponent.

"Sic him!" He shouted and pointed a fat index finger at me after waiting what to him is a long time.

The hounds ran towards me but halfway through they were flung off again at the same spot. I see the hounds circleling and pacing around the same spot. They started scratching the ground and sniffing the area but nothing they did got them through.

"What's happening!? Why is this happening?!" The boar demon looked around in panic, raised his hands and stomped his feet in anger as he does so.

The boar demon walked forward where the hounds were and and grabbed his head in frustration.

"Arrrgggh! You idiots! Why can't you get pass?!" He looked at the hounds and screamed but the hounds seemed unaffected.

The bear demon walked towards me. His distance from me is now the same as those hounds he let loose on me. Gingerly he stuck one fat finger out and slowly poked the air.

"Arggghhhh!" The bear demon shouted and retracted his finger, the other hand grabbing onto the finger. His finger grew black and swollen as if being burnt.

"What did you do?! You... Mongrel!" He shouted.

"Uuuurrrggghhh!" The bear demon stomped over to the neabouring tree and pulled it up with brute strength.

"Uuuurrrrgghhhhhh!" The bear demon shouted again as he swung the tree trunk towards me.

- Boom -

The trunk hit something in mid air and I see very faint pink light scatter through something as thin as cell membrane and shimmered through the sky and to the ground from the point of impact.

"It can't be!" He shouted.

"Kekkai?!"

"Argghhhh!" He swung the trunk repeatedly at the same spot but the trunk went no further then it did before. The barrier held on.

"Impossible! ...And at such a scale?" He huffed.

"You better be damn thankful that it's your lucky day, mutt! But next time, I'll get you! And I'll get you good!"

The bear demon walked away angrily, the hounds followed behind at a distance. The hounds turned around and snarled silently a few times while walking away.

I have no idea who put up the barrier or what caused the barrier to form but whatever it is, it saved my life tonight.

I decided to leave this area, I don't want any more idiots coming back. I stood up. That drained a lot of my energy. Some of my insides are mush- smashed lungs, smashed stomach and intestines, punctured lungs. Nothing that will kill me, but it'll take awhile for me to heal. I walked slowly to god knows where, anywhere is good as long as it is away from this place. A good place to start exploring would be the center of this barrier. And so I headed in that direction. I braced myself for the pain that I know will come with any movement, pain is not an issue now, what matters is a place to heal before I find everyone back at headquarters.

I limped on forward, one step at a time. Pain will not overcome me, I'm greater than that. I will press on. I see a house before me, a simple house much like any other house in this area and headed for it. A quick check shows that there is one human female within, young, alive and awake. It's currently my safest bet and I am passed the age where I despise help from humans. I managed to make my way to the doorstep of this female but once I reached there, my strength left me and I blacked out. How utterly pathetic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel two structured soft object stuffed under my belly. The said object began moving in and out and rubbing against each other and against my belly. I opened my eyes and looked up. It was the girl.

"Well, I found you unconscious outside my home and so I brought you in..." she rambled "And since you were injured and bleeding, I cleaned your wounds" she did not lie, I can feel it. My back and my side feels dirt free. I still have a numbing feeling throughout my body but nothing major. I'll recover.

"Well, not all of it technically since you were heavy and I didn't manage to flip you over and get to the other side. Not that I didn't try but I mean, you are really huge and heavy and I just knew that I won't be able to do so since I had so much difficulty just bringing you into my house and-" she continued. Humans are one talkative species. That fact hasn't changed in hundreds of years. Though females in recent times seems more chatty than the past in the presence of males. However in groups of purely females, their chatter can make one go mad, past or present.

She's of no harm I inferred, and I laid back down. She turned around went to a wall and pushed it. It opened up to compartments and she took out a thick bunch of cloth. She came back and opened up the cloth and tried to cover me with it. Foolish human, Im not some sickly fool with no ability to care for myself and I definitely don't need extra warmth.

"Don't struggle, I'm not going to hurt you! This will keep you warm!" She said.

I struggled more but she persisted, eventually covering me but I won't allow her to restrict my movement and sight. I bit the blanket and tug it away as much as possible. It covered half my body. That much I'll let her.

This female before me then laughed and stretched out her hand, I assume she wants to touch me. I may be injured but I'm damn sure as hell not her pet dog and I won't be treated as one. I looked up at her hand and snarled. She withdrew her hand and looked scared. Good for her! And if she knows what's good she will not attempt such an act again.

She bent down and took up the dishes that were on the floor and made her way to the kitchen. In there she fumbled around, banging into things and being careless in how she handled her things. How she survived so long in this world is a mystery.

- DING -

She took out two bowls and walked towards me. She placed both bowls down on the floor beside me and I sniffed it. Urghh! What does she think I am? Some yappy house pet that feeds on disgusting trash? She even placed her 'food' in stainless steel bowls with a paw imprint on the front. If Inuyasha sees me now, he will never let me off this.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go for it!" She said

"Go on, it's food and water" She pushed the two bowls nearer to me.

She's serious about it being food! Scoffs! Though I admit that I will require sustenance if I were to recover. I drank the water.

She smiled. Simple thing she is.

"Oh no no no, you've got to eat as well! Or you'll never get your energy back!" She said and moved the bowl to my mouth. Foolish human, no one will eat your muck. She persisted but I was more persistent. She gave up.

She took the bowl containing the food and stood up saying, "your lost then!"

It will never be my lost, I'll probably end up stupid if I eat that.

She walked to the table and started typing on her laptop. I can hear her keyboard clicking away as her nails touches the keyboard. Anything is better as long as she doesn't bother me. I'll probably need just a few more days and will leave her and she'll never see me again.

She walked back into her lurched after awhile and fumbled around once more. After which she came back to me. Gods women, can't you just leave me alone?

"Hey Fluffy~" she called.

Fluffy?! I stared at her. This human has the audacity to name me Fluffy. How dare she! If only she knows who I really am, she'll never dare look at me again.

Tentatively she pushed a plate nearer to me. I sniffed. Raw meat. I looked at the meat and at the girl. I want to be angry at her for giving me a ridiculous name but the pratical side of my brain kicked in and reminded me that I have to feed. I took a bite and looked at her trying to sense any malicious intent. She just continued smiling at me and fidgeting. I concluded that she meant no harm and resumed eating.

"at least you didn't waste this" She said. I scoffed. Give me proper food and I'll eat, she have me garbage and still expected me to eat it?

"Hey! That previous bowl of food costs money you know? And I had to throw it all away!" She stood there and complained.

Tired of her chatter, I turned away.

"Hey Fluffy~! I'm talking to you, you know? It's kinda rude to look away while someone is talking to you!" She said in a cutesy baby voice. Gosh!

She reached out her hand and started petting me. Is there no stopping this woman? She's impossible. She continued stroking and I fell into a daze.

"Fluffy! You purred!" She exclaimed.

I stopped, shocked. I. Do. Not. Purr.

I pushed off and sat up, wanting to be rid of the appendage of hers that has gotten us into this misunderstanding.

"Eh!" She gasp.

"Fluffy you are injured you should be resting! Down, down!" She said and tapped the floor for emphasis.

I laid back down reluctantly, knowing that she made sense.

"You're a smart dog! Aren't cha?" She smiled. Now she is treating me like a house pet. Where has the fear gone to? Simple thing she is. It took only that long for her to lose her fear.

She reached out her hand again in an attempt to pet me I guess but she wasn't able to reach the same area so she settled for my lower back. That weird situation won't be repeating itself.

- Ding Dong -

The girl ran took up the dishes, ran to the kitchen then ran to the door to open it. Spirited thing she is, so full of energy.

"Konnichiwa Sensei" she said as she greeted her guest.

.

X

.

We have come to the end of a new development. This will bring some clarity to the situation that our dear characters are in. More are coming so stay tuned for them! As you have probably guessed, next chapter will also be in Sesh's POV since there's quite a development since he was unconscious. Hahaha, exciting times ahead. I don't have an answer as to how long this section will be but it will most likely take 1-2 more chapters to cover? Bad for those of you who will want time to pass faster so more events will occur but good for those of you that prefer more Sesh action? His reasons for his actions and some motivation (:

Share the love? Please review! They give me strength to go on! Especially if you have favourited or followed me! Haha the next step is telling me you like it so I know that every new chapter still interests you as the previous ones did!

Did I mention I LOVE reviews? Hahahaha

Come on! It's just a click of the button away! And like 2 minutes of your time!

Tata!


	8. Found II

Hi everyone! Here's another chapter! Enjoy ppl! (: anyways I just accepted another job and I might not be able to update as frequently. Don't worry I won't abandon the fic (:

A big thank you to: **guest, heartluv, bitex75, Ikutolover93, anonomon, tacosfly, cwazygurls123, Blue Fairy Girl, momo, Zwans101, Angalick, .1840, RefiraM, Faena, mrs. elektra akasha malfoy, amnaaa, **

You guys made this chapter possible! Thank you so so much!

.

X

.

**8. Found II**

"Konnichiwa Sensei" she said as she greeted her guest.

"Hai. Dozo, Dozo" she welcomed her guest. She has manners that much I give her.

"Doctor, my dog is right here" She said as She walked towards me. "Thank you so so much for coming to my house! I really appreciate it! I won't know what to do otherwise!" She continued. Curious as to who this 'doctor' is, I opened my eyes and turn my body around so I that can see the new intruder. It might be one of the minions sent after me and diligence in making sure that I do not put myself on their radar is key. Though I applaud the girl's attempt to provide me with suitable care and medication, I do no think that any medication produced by humans is going to be able to help me to a large extent.

"No worries, no worries! It's my pleasure dearey~" the Doctor said. "Now let's take a look at the poor thing", she said.

"Here Doctor, here is it" the girl said and gestured to the doctor and directed her towards me then bounded and smiled happily as she reached me.

"Hey Fluffy, I brought a doctor to see you. To make you all better you know?" The girl tried to explain to me.

"My what a big dog you have here dearey! I've never seen anything like it before!" The doctor said in a motherly sing song manner. Of course she hasn't seen me before. I'm one of the last of my kind around and my closest family can't even change to this form.

"Haha Doctor, I told you that it's a big dog! I was really surprised when I saw it this morning. I never knew dogs could up to a size so big!" The girl remarked then paused, "Ano, Doctor?" She asked, looking at the doctor bashfully, her hands wringing her skirt and wrinkling it in some areas where her hands are grabbing onto. Her discomfort apparent.

"Yes dear?" The doctor replied

"Ano, I was wondering..." She asked hesitantly, "whether my dog is a male or a female. I don't know how to tell such things..."

The doctor laughed. "Of course dear!" She smiled and continued, "your dog here is definitely a male. Not just a male but an alpha male if I'm correct!"

That is a correct inference by the doctor.

"Doctor, how can you tell? How do you know the female from male?" The girl asked.

"It's simple dear, males are usually larger than females. Although I don't recognise the breed of your dog, I'm pretty sure that it is a male based on this fact alone. However, there are also other factors that can help identify the gender like the bone structure of the dog- males are usually broader. It's behaviour around strangers can also tell us that as males are usually more wary. However, if all else fails, the fail safe method is to take a look at its organs! They do have the same appendage as do humans and they are also located at the bottom half of their body. " the doctor replied

"Thank you doctor! Thank you! Thank you!" The girl replied, embarrassed at the topic and bowed her head rapidly to hide her flushed red face of hers. Obviously her actions did nothing but to emphasis her emotional state. I find it silly that she would be embarrass over a simple fact of life.

"nothing to worry dear! It's all science! Nothing to be shy about!" The doctor assured her.

"so... how's Fluffy?"

I cringed on the inside. The name still bothers me. It is just too.. cute.

"Let's see here, before I really look at its injury, I'll like to take a few measurements, if that is okay with you."

"Yes! Sure sure, please go ahead!"

The doctor took out her measuring tape and pulled out the metallic end and stretched it and measured the length of me.

"Approximately 1 metres long from its head to the butt, not including the tail which is another 60cm hanging straight" Doctor Kaede announced.

I have shrunk. It must be because of the 'medication' those idiots gave me. It is a dark era for the demonkind and I'm lucky that I'm able to change at all, most of our kind have lost their ability to do so.

"I'll also need it's height so that I'll be able to find out more about this species. If possible, could you get it to stand?"

"I'll try." She said in reply. "Fluffy up!" She said happily. A wide smile plastered on her face and she lifted her hands energetically "Come on! Up boy!" She said again and used more movement to attract me to do her bidding. As if I would listen. "Sorry Doctor! I don't think I'll be able to do so" she said with a slight frown and a pout.

"It's alright! Now let me just take a long at its injury! Unconscious you say? That must meant that it was severely injured!"

"Yes it is, it is.."

"Let's see here.." The doctor said and looked at me, "It seems to be almost healed up now. That is really fast, but considering that it is part feral, it may be considered normal for this kind of species... Hmm, I don't think that your dog will need much medical attention so I'm just going to give you some antiseptic cream to apply on the wounds to prevent any infection. Just ensure that it received a ready supply of food and water and it'll heal in no time."

"Yes okay Doctor, yes, yes, got it." The girl nodded her head and looked focused as she tried to catch every word that the doctor is saying. "Doctor what do I do if it's situation suddenly worsens? Can I contact you again?"

"Yes sure! I'll also need to look up the species to see if I can find anything about it and if there is anything special that I have to take note regarding this particular species. I must say that this is the most peculiar species ever, I have never seen anything like it. And that says a lot..."

"Doctor but without its height.." She paused before asking, "will you be able to find out this information?"

"I should still be able to find out the information I need... I can get a blood sample to obtain more information and to find out its current condition. It won't hurt the dog at all and I'll just need to take a little from the back of its neck. Don't worry dear, dogs have a very tough skin, it'll probably not even feel the sting" the doctor said as she took out her needle from her bag and proceed to piece the parts together to carry out the extraction.

"Oh okay?" The girl replied

No. It is not ok. Nothing is ok! I will not let them have my blood sample. The moment they try to analyse my blood, it'll send of a signal to the goons out there and they will be able to find me.

The doctor stepped nearer to me and I snarled at her. I knew she meant no harm but there's no way I'm willing to jeopardise my chance to heal and to escape. The doctor must not have my blood sample.

"Kagome dear, do you mind holding down your dog? I'll not be able to get the sample I need otherwise."

"Yes okay!" The said and moved towards me. "Sorry he's not too trusting of strangers" She said,"It's ok, it's ok~" she said and moved her arms around my snout and my neck and hugged it. My lungs now is filled with a saturated smell of her clean scent as her soft breasts pressed up against my face. My mind reeled back at the indecent position we are in. Not a situation I want to be in.

"Okay Doctor! Do it now!"

The doctor walked towards me and stretched out her hand towards my butt "It'll be over really soon"

I tried struggled but the girl held on, all it did was to get myself squashed up tighter in her chest. I am now currently in my animal form and will most likely never see this female again after a few days but honour does not allow me to take advantage of the situation I'm in and so I resorted to more violent means. I kicked the doctor and she fell behind.

"Oh my gosh!" The girl shouted and released me "Doctor are you ok?"

Groan.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh! Doctor!" "Oh no! Oh no! Are you okay?! Ohmygosh ohmygosh! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have asked you to..."She rambled on "What if I killed her accidently? What if she died? What would that make me? A murderer? Oh my gosh! I almost became a murderer!" She said announcing her fears announced to the world. I didn't actually kicked her that hard but perhaps I have overestimated the strength required. I need to remember that humans are a fragile species- they die easily, bruise easily and the life is over in a blink.

Groan. "Kagome? Kagome dear I'm fine, I'm fine." Doctor Kaede breathed out slowly. "However, I don't think that I'll be able to get that sample I'm sorry.."

"No no, don't be! _I'm_ sorry! You don't have to get it, it's ok, I'm ok!. I'm so so sorry Doctor! I didn't mean for this to happen to you, for you to get hurt.."

"It's ok dear, occupational hazard. It happens dear~ However I feel that I'll be making a move first, before it gets dark ya?"

"Okay Doctor! It's ok! I'm so so sorry!"

Their conversation drone on as I daze out partially once I knew that the doctor wont not be attempting any of such kind of nonsense.

"Before I go, take these. That is the antiseptic cream that I told you about. Just apply a thin layer on the wounds to prevent any infection. She then pay my hands reassuringly ,"Don't worry, it'll definitely recover. I'll email you the invoice for this box of medicine and you can pay by credit card or bank transfer."

"Yes Doctor, thank you, I will! Thank you so much, thank you so so much!" The girl thanked the doctor as the doctor left.

Good riddance.

The girl came back and stomped towards me "Bad dog! You've been really bad!"

Whatever, I'll be gone before she knows it.

She picked up the box and walked back to me "You better not kick me as well or I'll die! Then you'll die as well because you'll be trapped in this house and no one will be able to find you!" She said angrily. I marvelled at how her brain works and her supporting arguments in persuasion. They were really weak and I really can't be bothered to pay attention to what she's saying.

The girl sat down beside me and uncapped the tube of medication and began applying it on me. Antiseptic cream. I scoffed inside. Their medical progress and expertise are so painfully low that I can't help but think that that is the main reason why they die so fast. A demon healer would have realised that I have internal injuries. Humans will only realise that I they are able to see the blood under the skin that came from the organs. By then, it usually reaches a critical stage. The girl continued to meticulously apply a thin layer on all visible cuts except those on my face while having a cute pout and a small frown on her face from intense concentration. Afterwhich, she capped back the tube, placed in on the coffee table before heading to the kitchen. There, she made quite a commotion. She is one strange girl, able to concentrate and apply medication gently with skill but clumsy elsewhere. Her character is inconsistent.

After application, she went to the kitchen fumbling as usual.

"Dinner Fluffy. you giant mass of trouble, eat up! Don't do that again! You gave me a heart attack!" She softly reprimanded me.

She sat down beside me and stuffed her feet under my belly. This insolent girl, I need to find a way to rid her of this habit of hers. It's most unsettling. I stared at her.

"Share the warmth, spread the love?"

Seriously?! Her reasoning is beyond me. I decided to ignore it and have my fill instead to store up the necessary strength I require.

After her meal she untucked her feet from underneath me and head upstairs to where I assume her sleeping quarters would be.

She took a bath, I can smell it. And hear it as well from her moans when the hot water runs from the shower head and washes her fatique away. It makes me uncomfortable and it is definitely most inappropriate. I laid back down and tried to block out as much sound as possible by meditating and thinking about my current situation. I was largely unsuccessful as I was still too wary of the current situation I'm in to let my guard down.

Thud. Thud. Thud. The floor sounded as she walked out of the bathroom and into what I think is her bedroom. She flipped down on her bed, tossed and turned for a while but soon she fell asleep.

Not long after, I sense uneasiness from the room above. I'm no mind reader but the telltale signs are glaringly obvious. The girl started perspiring profusely and her heartbeat accelerated as her breath quickened. I sniffed the air. There's no one in the room except her, no demonic presence around. But wait.. there seems to be a fluctuating energy of a holy nature around. It's barely there, every few seconds it will randomly spark off a little, the barest hint of power. Not enough to hurt but it's definitely there. The almost burning white hot purity of holy power is unmistakable. There is no doubt about it, the power is emitted by the girl. How she does it I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure that she did not carry the scent of a miko and few are able to fool me.. How interesting, perhaps the barrier was her doing? A girl of many secrets I presume, being able to hide her powers at will could be a possibility. However, I have doubts. IF she is a miko then she will definitely be able to tell that I'm a demon. And according to her behavior, she is either stupidly trusting or genuinely clueless.

It seems as though this girl is more that what she appears to be. It seems like my presence will be required here for a longer period of time. I shall stay on to discover more.

.

X

.

We have come to the end of another development. Heh heh heh! I feel happy that it is starting to feel more exciting! All the supernatural demon, human, powers kind of thing eh? I feel that that's what makes an Inuyasha fic so fun to read! Hahaa you might not agree but oh well!

Good news for those who are reading this fic, it's not even 1/3 of the entire story haha I seriously have No idea how long it'll be but I estimate that for the story to even jump into the main part will require chap 12 (:

Review ppl! I love them! Crave them! Can't go on without them!

It's like at most 2 mins?

You'll never get that back but you'll get my eternal gratitude and you know that you have encouraged someone today!

Come on! Hit it!

Tata~!


	9. Found III

Hi Everyone! New chappie is up! AND the story is looking good at past 5000 views! Yay~~ Anyways I'm in the midst of studying for the papers required for my new job.. Guess a bachelor business degree in Finance isn't good enough for them. Oh well! regulations are regulations! What can I say?

Thank you to the following people who have made this possible because of your support: **Ikutolover93, .23, LoveInTheBattleField, YaOiLoVeR27, Guest, Secration, rachel1992, cwazygurls123, crazykenz, Hotaru tora-kun, momo, mpwtl125, silverfoxkurama, NightshadePrincess**

To cwazygurls123: Haha! Thanks! I really tried to show Sess in the best way possible. I genuinely believe that he can be all that bad. Thanks for your support!

.

X

.

**9. Found III**

The girl moaned for the entirety of her sleep. She's in obvious distress but she continued sleeping until I heard a gasp from her. Thereafter I heard movement and an increase in her heartbeat due to increase in body movement and a need for her heart to pump more blood.

Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle. She dragged her feet as she walked from place to place in the room above. Her bad habit is grating on my nerves. It spoils the floor and it is plain bad posture. She fiddled around with something in her room and I can hear music sounding up from a place, something that seems to come from an electronic device, probably her music player.

"Hello Sis?" A male voice sounded in the room. So the girl has a kid brother, I'll need to take note of that.

"Yeah, erm wait awhile!" she fumbled around more, "Wait, wait, waittt..." she said

"Hey sis! I see you!"

"Yup I see you too"

"So..", the male voice started, "What is it like?"

"What's what like?" She asked back.

"Urghhh seriously sis? We were on this topic just a while ago! I wanted to ask you-"

"Oh oh! I remember! Fluffy! I wanted to show you Fluffy!"

I cringed again. I will _Never_ get used to it.

"Fluffy? Who's Fluffy?"

"Fluffy is my dog! I named him Fluffy!" She said pointedly

"Fluffy? You named your dog Fluffy? And it's a male? Thank God that your dog doesn't understand what you are saying! I doubt he will appreciate being called Fluffy" Her brother laughed.

So there are sane people in her family who do knows that the name Fluffy most absolutely does not fit a male. I do wonder why it didn't get passed on to the girl.

"Heyyyyyyy!" She complained and I heard the pout in her voice, "it's a good name! He's really fluffy..." She explained and can hear her fabric tugging. Must be a childhood habit that she does when she is embarrassed. Humans are full of weird habits.

"Ya, uh huh..Uh!", "So you decided to name him Fluffy?" "Ahh! Uh huh! Yup it's a good name!"

"Stop it! You're being mean!"

"Whatt?! I said it was a good name!" Her brother laughed, "yup yup! Fluffy the dog! Great name sis! Great name!"

"Mouuuuuuu!"

Her brother laughed.

I like her brother, he reminds me of another runt I have known for a long long time.

After a while, I see her making her way down the stairs. The girl had a goofy smile on her face and seemed so happy. With her, there is no hiding of expressions or emotions. That is most dangerous in a fight as your enemies will be able to accurately predict your next move but at the same time, it is refreshing to see someone so trusting. With demonkind, once the pup learns the important lesson of not trusting anyone, they literally not trust anyone, family included and we hardly see any genuine expressions around anymore.

She half danced her way to the kitchen where she did more of a crashing waltz for a long time then she half twirled back to me. I smell food. That's good news. I see her bringing her food and to have her meals on that makeshift table beside me. That's bad news. And that is bad news because...

"Fluffy! Lunch is served! Eat up!" She said as she stared at me and stuffed her feet underneath me

Yeah, that's bad news. The girl even dared to smile back at me sheepishly.

"No?" She asked but already started on eating her meals. She asked it just for fun, without expecting any reply. So strange and annoying, this human.

"Sorry Fluff, steaks are expensive and I haven't found a job here yet.. Gotta make do first ya?"

I stared at the bowl, beef strips. So that's what she meant.

The girl continued her meal and when she is done, she took the dishes to the kitchen then she came back to me and grabbed the medicine while walking.

"Medicine time!" She said happily, shaking the tube in front of my face. I almost feel that it is a crime to be so incredibly happy. There is nothing that could be giving her this joy, no great achievement, no conquest completed, no life goal fulfilled. No nothing, so why or how is she so happy every hour of the day, every minute of the day?

"Let's see now.."

"Eh..?!"

Her hands rubbed into my fur, going back and forth different areas. Mostly she tried to feel for the cuts that were there. She went over the same area again and again, trying to feel for something but I guessed she wasn't able to feel anything from her reaction.

"Wow you really heal fast!"

Of course I heal fast. When you come from a lineage as pure and powerful as mine, a few perks is superior healing, faster than most demons. And you, girl, is a human so I don't think that you'll understand it.

She girl capped back the medication and walked away. I laid back down and tried to ignore her and focus on healing instead. Surface wounds are closed but I can't say that I'm 100% healed on the inside.

The girl slowly walked around, did various things from picking up her phone, checking her clothes and finally she walked to the door.

"Bye Fluffy! Itekimasu!"

I looked up and saw her closing the door and looking away. With this new peace, I meditated. One important skill I'm taught when I was young is that the ability to understand yourself is crucial, whether be it your emotional state or your physical state. And being able to understand exactly how injured I am will allow me to plan ahead.

"hey Fluff! Tadaima! I'm home!" She girl announced her arrival happily with a letter stashed under her armpit.

She didn't seem to have gone for long, but perhaps I was just enjoying my time without her incessant chatter. The girl tooked the letter, held it in both hands and stared at it. The dazed facial expression she made made me wanna smack her on her forehead. She looked dumb. She then tore open the letter and her face lit up in amazement at the contents.

Excitedly, she walked towards her phone and dailed a number. I presumed it is from her letter from the way she glances back and forth from her letter and the phone.

"Moshi moshi! Yoroshii kaisha desu! Kochira sama wa donata desu ka?" I heard a female voice sounded over the phone.

"Hi! I'm Kagome"

"Haii~ Kagome sama desu ka?.."

So the girl's name is Kagome, I shall remember it for future reference. From her conversation I found out that the girl is going for an interview. A responsible thing to do. Thud. Thud. Thud. I looked up because of the sudden commotion and I see the girl running towards me. Standing over me and bending down slightly such that her hair falls forward she asked,

"Fluffy fluffy fluffy! Guess what?"

I stared at her, she wasn't expecting a dog to reply, I hope.

"I'm going for a job interview!" She said excitedly and lifted both hands in the air and waved them about.

"Aren't you excited?! I am! I'm also nervous too!"

I stared at her, is she going to tell me that she's happy and sad at the same time too?

"Argh you're no fun!"

"Souta! I'll tell Souta!" She said

She's mad I concluded as she ran off to her computer.

Thinking about it, I have been lying down for a long period of time and I can feel that my wounds are almost healed up. Not wanting my muscles to undergo atrophy from the lack of use I stood up stretched my legs and walked around the room, experimenting with the use of my limbs.

A little stiff as figured. I'll need to train more to get myself back into shape. I paced around on the floor and walked around feeling the slight bounce in the tatami flooring below me. My steps feels heavy and stiff from a lying down too much I presumed. Should have stood up earlier and I berate myself from being distracted so much that I neglect keeping my body in good condition. I felt her glance and I looked up in her direction. Standing up has me tuned into my instincts and on reflex I honed into her face, seeking her intent immediately.

The girl Kagome stared back afraid at me and took a hesitant step backwards. In this split second I felt guilty. Guilty for making the girl who tried to save me afraid. But guilt soon washed away and was replaced with light hearted humour for me- joke's on the girl. Didn't she knew that she invited a killer into her own home on her own accord on the first day? If I had wanted to kill her, she would have been dead by now. I wouldn't wait until now, no matter how injured I was. Silly girl...

I called out to her and walked past her into the kitchen. I turned around and called out to her- come on silly girl, time to prepare my dinner the way you always do...

She unfroze from her spot and released a wide goofy smile, "All~ right Fluffy! Dinner will be ready soon!"

I'm amazed at how happy she can be, it's as if she was born to be happy. Happiness probably makes up 90% of her emotions. She walked past me and opened her fridge. I see her reaching out for the largest piece of meat in there. Good girl! I contemplated scaring her more often followed by pretending that nothing is off if I were to get this treatment afterwards. I see it placed in the usual bowl. Aside from the degrading paw imprint on the front of the bowl, everything else is good. Fresh meat, large cut, perfect.

"Fluffy! Dinner~!" She called out and walked into the main hall where we usually had our meals. I walked with her and lay down on the area she designated for me. Not that I want to behave as her pet but it is the most comfortable area available to me at this moment.

She placed the bowl down and I promptly ate it. I hear her giggle and felt her pushing her feel under me. I felt an urge to roll my eyes. Stupid girl with her stupid habits. She continued giggling as she continuously move her toes while they were under me. Giggling and slurping loudly as she ate. Weird multitasking combination in my opinion. With a last slurp and a tilting of her bowl upwards, she finished her meal. She did her dishes then and walked upstairs which I presumed that she will be preparing to bathe based onher previous night's schedule. I laid back down on the comforter and tried covering my ears in preparation for what might come. And sure enough she filled the hall with her moans. I slammed my ears tight to my head and laid flat on the comforter. Anything! I'll concentrate on anything else! The crickets, the flies, the footfalls yards away... Gods! It's so unbecoming of me! I attempted meditating again and again as I forced myself to not react. Mind over body, mind over body!

At long last she stopped the shower and stepped out of her toilet. Relief at last. She glanced at me and smiled before walking into her room.

With her asleep, I feel safe to explore the area. I changed back to my human form. I stretched out my hand and my fingers, twisted my hand around so that I can explore the whole way round. I feel my knuckles popped as I extended out my claws and cracked them. I walked to the window and took in the scents found there. Clean pristine snow, untouched forests, nothing exceptionally spectacular. I made my way to the cupboards where Kagome dropped one comforter on the floor and used it to wrap around the lower half of my body. That's one disadvantage of being in this form, the natural state is deemed as unpresentable, even to the extent of being obscene. But I've gotten used to it after years of mingling with humans.

Slowly I walked upstairs, taking in the sights and sounds of this whole place. I walked past the blasted toilet and into her bedroom. My eyes widen at the sudden find - aside from the pink cute stuff that she displays around her bedroom there's something worse - I can smell her everywhere! Her smell is in the house that I know, but in here where she rests for the day, it's practically satuated with her scent. It's in the walls, in her pillows, in her sheets, in her pyjamas, it's everywhere. I gasped and held onto the wall beside me to steady myself. I rushed to quickly calmed myself down as my body instinctively took in larger and longer sniffs. It's addictive and I feel like a sinner standing there like a drug addict deprived and undergoing withdrawals. I stole a glance at her, she's sleeping so peacefully and unaware that at this moment I could kill her if I wanted to. She's so innocent and happy that it's frustrating! The way that she trusts anyone and anything could get her into serious trouble one day. I see her long lashes fluttering as she mumbled in her sleep, something about 'pink unicorn'. Silly girl...

I went back down and retired for the day with a mental note to not enter her bedroom again.

.

X

.

Heh heh heh! Tell me you love it! Hahahahaha I had fun typing this chapter!

Next up: the trip from Sesh's POV

I wanted to squeeze it into this but I realised that it'll be really long so I guess you guys will have to wait for it!

Now now, tell me you love it! Encouragement comes in different forms; they come in favourites, follows, alerts and reviews! If you have already followed and favourited this, do choose something that you can do again and again (pssst- it's called reviews!)

Love y'all loads!

Tata~

Almond biscuit


	10. Fun

I mentioned in the front few chapters that I'm certain that the story is going to last 30k, 60k+ words. Haha now I'm kinda certain that it will definitely go beyond 60k and a high chance of hitting beyond 100k words. ^^|||| LOL! I hope that this is good news for all of you out there! (;

So sorry that this chapter is later than usual! Still in the midst of exams! Bet you understand the amount of madness that I would have to go through. Haha, I'm not done with them quite yet, there's still another paper so I guess the next chapter wouldn't be within a week.. Aww.. dont worry it will be up soon! Good news though, this is a longer chapter! Haha I wanted to squeeze in everything so that Kagome can get on with her life. LOL

Thanks to: **heartluv, tacosfly, Undaunted One, Ikutolover93, RefiraM, cwazygurls123, .1840, Guest, .731572, Sad Fairy Of Tears, crazykenz, kirahigurashi, Sam, Charlotte Taylor, gothangelp3, PMM, grimaldos240, CherroBomb627, momo, MaximumRideTwilightLover, seshygodestris, CelticLadyLynn236, JoyDreamer**

For your continued support! I really appreciate it!

.

X

.

**10. Fun**

She woke up. And I barely slept.

I had one of the most grueling time of my life trying to analyse and reanalyse my behaviour and what I had done. The fact that I temporarily lost control the way I did is embarrassing and utterly unacceptable. I'll do everything in my power to rid myself of this weakness. There will be no repetition of this shameful event.

The girl brought food and I ate. She positioned herself in her same annoying manner that allows her a free reign over my fur but I ignored her. In this position she stayed, eatingungracefully as usual. Then after eating, she spent a short amount of time in the kitchen before coming back to the same spot where she typed on her laptop. She stopped every once in a while to sigh, pout, stretch and then resumed typing again. I attributed all these to her lack of proper upbringing and I ran situations and possible events if she were to be brought up differently.

"Concentrate girl! Concentrate!" Her voice woke me from my stupor. Sensing that there was nothing major from the way she squinted her eyes, yawned and went back to typing, I relaxed as well. And in our respective positions, we remained for a significant amount of time.

"And... I'm ... Done!" She said as she lifted her finger high dramatically and let it fall to her keyboard with a force greater than what was necessary and creating a small thud from the click of a keyboard. Then she smiled her overwhelmingly happy smile, the smile that announces exactly how happy she is at this moment.

Something must have been wrong with her mental wiring somehow, because the moment she feels free she had the urge to irritate me. This must be the reason why she turned to faced me and tickled my chin saying, "Aww, you're a pretty thing aren't you?"

I completely disagreed, with her words and her behaviour. "Okay okay, handsome kays? Since you're a guy and all..."

"Handsome, my favourite handsome dog!" she said then laughed. Her laughter resembling too much like tiny little soothing bells ringing in the wind to my liking.

"You're also a smart smart dog! Aren't cha" she said while she messed my hair. Hair that was in their proper place before she rumaged through them as though she was trying to seek out something precious that was lost in the midst of it all.

"Alright alright" she said and stopped. I entertained the thought that she might be possess a little telepathic abilities from the way she seemed to react to my thoughts but I rubbished it immediately.

She opened up her laptop again and restored some peace to me until she started, "Hmm Fluffy, most websites say that I should start with with 'Sit', 'Down' or 'Up' because those are natural behaviour seen everyday. You think you are able to do it? Are you? Haha"

What? It goes without saying that I'll be able to complete simple acts that are a part and parcel of daily life. She laughed her annoying bell like laughter and patted me on my head.

Ever so suddenly, she stood up and made a run for the kitchen. There she did the most ridiculous dance. Prancing to a spot, bending down, picking things up, prancing to another spot, opening the fridge, glancing at things, thinking about things, taking loads of stuff, keeping loads back in, chopping things, scooping things, admiring things... What the hell is she up to?!

She walked back to me humming a happy tune and stared at me while I laid down. I see the glint of anticipation in her eyes and I almost groaned.

"Down!" She called out and I stared back in shock. Did she just gave me a command? She's trying to train me? Like a common pet?

"Good Fluffy" she said and patted me and threw me some meat. Oh God she is! But, unfortunately for her, training me would require compliance on my part, a key ingredient that I will determined to not offer her. I inwardly smirked and waited to see what she can do about that. Food, however is food and I would only benefit from more nutrients so I took what I was offerred.

"Down!" She called again and repeated the motions repeatedly. I ate the offered meat.

"Up!" She changed command but there's no way I'm listening to this girl. "Up up!"... "Up!" She called out as she tried various ways to make me listen to her. I wanted to laugh at her sad failed attempts. Every attempt of hers only amused me that much more. No silly girl, I'm not your pet...

"Come on~ Come up~ Come up Fluffy~ Come on up!" She continued as she dangled meat in front of me, her newest tactic to lure me up. "Up Fluffy~ come up~ Please?" I almost relented from the pleading look on her face but the girl's got to learn a lesson- I'm not one to be trained.

"Down!" She called out in finality and gave me all her remaining meat strips which I promptly ate. "Fluffy Fluffy, you make this really hard!" She complained as she stroked me using more force than necessary.

Being here has made me think about my current situation. Away from the frontlines, it's peaceful - I live each day without the constant reminder that we are at war, that we have to do something or else everything we love and care for will be gone. But I know that this is a just a feeling, and that feelings do not always translate to reality.

"A walk!"

A what?

I see the girl walking towards me looking determined and unsure at the same time. What is she up to this time? She walked nearer and nearer and lowered her body to meet mine. Then, she stretched out both her hands to envelop me in a hug. I felt myself pressed up against her, and her scent rushed into me. The smell of her detergent on her clothes, the smell of some remnants of meat on her hands, and the smell of her sweat on her neck- it's a stronger and condensed version of how she is, warm and innocent. I froze. What the hell?!

"Fluffy! We are going for a walk! Come on!"

I looked down on myself and I spot a new collar. What the hell? I felt upset from the fact that I was collared like some regular house pet but I held the consolation that I was able to break free from this miserable chain any time if I so desired.

"Come on! Let's go out exploring the world!" I stared at her, one day she'll be the death of me.

"Come on~~! Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon~~!" She pleaded, giving little tugs on the string to guide me along.

Alright... I had wanted to explore the area around this house for a while now and I do need the exercise, as limited as this trip may be. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Yay! Let-s... Go!"

I walked out of the house, the first time I left since I arrived here and I was filled with apprehension. There's a risk that my hideout would be discovered, implicating the girl. I checked the area for any unknown scents and checked a few mile radius if there are any weird and suspicious sounds. None. I walked on satisfied but not dropping my guard. The girl led me onto the footpath and we began walking, heading to a place that I do not know. It's terrifying to leave my destiny into the hands of this young thing but that's the only option available to me now since I'm determined to find out more about this girl named Kagome.

"Ojisan! Konnichiwa!" She called out

"Konnichiwa Jou chan!" An old man hobbled out of the shop. Thinning grey hair covered his head in sparse patches and small beady eyes looked back at the girl. Not a threat I concluded.

"Kono jidensha wa ikura desu ka?" She asked.

"Spe-sial Puro-mo-tion desu! Tada 5000 Yen desu! Yasui desu! Dou?"

The girl walked into shop, her eyes locked onto a pink bicycle in front of her. She continued questioning the old man and tried to appear indifferent about the bike but from the way her eyes looked longingly at the bicycle and the overly closed of manner she seemed to be portraying, I knew and the shop owner knew as well- that the girl is interested.

"It's a good price miss! I assure you, you won't regret it" he told her.

Hook.

"Ummm..."

"A-nnd, there is also a 1 year warranty. If the bicycle breaks down or have any faulty parts I'll repair it for free! Of course if it is caused by an accident then we won't be able to cover it yea?"

Line.

"Umm..."

"So! What do you say miss? I assure you that this is the best deal you can ever have!"

Sinker.

"Alright! You win, I trust you Ojisan! Kono o kudasai. I'll take it!"

I laughed inwardly. I see her eyes getting wider with each of the old man's persuasion and promotion of the bike. Her hands lifting to touch her chin as if in thought, but her body was bent forward in anticipation of the old man's next line. The girl was a goner the moment she laid her eyes on the bike and I knew that it was only a matter of time before she displayed herself at the entrance of the shop sporting her new favourite bike, and I was proven right when she walked out happily with a goofy grin, one hand guiding the front of the bike pushing it forward and another hand running her fingers over the basket and the body of her new bike.

"Hey Fluffy, look! I got a new bike!"

Yes I can see just fine. She grinned a wide smile and I see her joy reflecting out if it, similar to how the sun shines out of grey clouds after a storm, the only difference is that this sun is a clean azure blue.

"this way you won't be bored when we go out on walks. I can cycle while you run!"

She gesticulated wildly while narrating the various possibilities. I kept my eyes straight, daring a peak out of the corner of my eye just to keep an eye on her.

"right? Isn't it a good thing? If I didn't get this, you walking faster will already catch up to my running, haha. It's because I'm not the fastest runner yea?"

She continued and I find myself staring harder at the ground. She's excited I can tell, not rocket science from the way her heart rate increased due to her enthusiasm. She guided me back to the footpath, sat on her new bike and kicked off.

"Come on Fluff ball, let's go"

I jogged beside her, keeping my eyes on the path, trying to avoid how her smell permeates the air much like the petrichor smell of rain- clean but hers was also sweet and powerful. I focused my attention to the front, locking my sight to the ground before me and chose to look instead at the little pebbles and stones lining or fallen into my path. I shall not have the same fate as them, rolling into danger to be trodden.

She laughed and played with her breath. Simple pleasures of life excites her. She reminds me of someone else, one that had died because of me. She was my responsible and I failed her, I failed myself.

"We are reaching Fluffy!"

Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts, and I looked up. Brown roofed buildings appeared before me.

The girl picked up her speed and so did I. When we reached up to a certain point, I see a gleam in her eyes and it widen as we started going downhill. Slowly at first but quickly accelerated faster.

"Wheee~!" Her voice cuts through the air, little tinkling bells ringing cheerily in the wind. I steeled myself, years of training amounts to more than this.

"We're here, we're here!"

She applied her brakes gently, but the impact from her momentum threw her off and she swerved sideways repeatedly. Holding onto the handle bars tightly for more support and clenching her teeth in an awkward nervous grin, she slowly came to a stop. Gods she gives anyone a heart attack.

Alerted to our arrival, a middle aged lady came out of the house.

"Hi dear! Welcome to our humble shop" she said as she gave a practiced bow.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I was wondering if you have a room available for me and my dog?"

"Yes dear, I do have a private room available at the back. It has an amazing view of the mountains but is enclosed at the same time. Would you like to have that?"

"Yes please"

"Follow me this way to the room then"

"Oh-okay"

She guided me into the house and through the main corridor. As I walked I smelled a steamy aroma of pinewood. I exhaled. Little pricks of nostalgia welled up inside. It's been awhile since I got to smell an old authentic building. It's been so long that I find the smell brings freshness to my spirit.

"This shop has been in the family for many generations. The hotsprings are natural. It's source is from the mountains ahead and it cools down slightly as it reaches is but this happens to be at a temperature that we can enjoy soaking in. There's also natural minerals found in the water that improves your skin" she said while walking and leading us to the room.

"And here we are" the lady swiftly opened the door and showed us the interior

The girl's eyes widen at the revelation and stepped into the room gingerly. Her eyes slowly gradually sweeping over every furniture in the room, taking in their little details. So lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the landlady excusing herself and taking her leave, closing back the shoji door to leave us to the room. Her fingers traced over the wooden tub, going over every little ridge and bump that promised a story long forgotten. What caught her attention the most however were the pure mountains that laid beyond the fence. A silent giant whose force and might shouldn't be underestimated.

She dumped her bag unceremoniously on the ground with a thud and went on to remove her large winter coat. My eyes attracted to her sudden movement and stayed on her to watch as she unzipped it in one smooth motion and slid the large padded coat off her shoulders. I instantly regretted my quick reflexes when I saw a pink mini rag humans named bikini hugging her tightly. Her creamy skin met the light and bounced off it in many different angles making it appear as though it is glowing. Or perhaps it actually is.

She walked to the tub and rinsed herself with the wooden spoon provided before slowly stepping into it for a soak. Transfixed I stared, her bikini stretched with every movement and it's elasticity caused her flesh to move, more than it naturally would. Humans are perverts I realised, inventing articles of clothing that seek only to lower productivity and thinking capabilities.

"Ahh~ it's hot... Ahh~~~ it feels so good!"

The hairs on my back stood on end. It's not showers that I hate I realised, it's hot water. Especially when it's the sort that is hot enough such that when it flows down your back you feel the transference of warmth.

"Fluffy if only you can feel this! It's amazing~"

I disregarded her.

She flopped around in the tub before turning around to look me straight in the eye.

What's worse than how she looked are sounds that she's making and the way the room smells.. It's one thing to hear her in her bathroom upstairs and another to be in the same room, hearing her obvious delight with the water temperature and smelling her unique sweet musk that's saturated in a room with hot water vapour and minerals. The feeling consumes you, fills your mind to the point where it's incapable of holding anymore thought. Just one thought remains. But that thought led another, and then more. The final thoughts that remained are regret and fear. Of her, for her. Resolutely I steeled myself to hold onto this final though so that I'll have strength to avoid the girl who's swimming and splashing happily in the tub beside me, I laid down and stared at the mountains ahead. Consciously replaced my thoughts of her with imperfect substitutes- fresh snow that laid beyond and thoughts of freedom, all which are good but lacking in the magnitude scale at this current moment. There's a good reason why I have to stay away, why she would only suffer and I would only suffer. I can't let another repeat of her incident to happen. She's too precious, much like how _she_ was precious. Holding this thought, I resigned myself to my lonesome fate.

-Splash-

I jumped up shocked. I stared at the only possible source of distraction.

I see her looking back at me, mirth gleaming through her eyes. She laughed hard like little bells tinkled through the room. The girl then scooped more water and flung it repeatedly at me, soaking me. The first splash was a shock, the second wore it off, and with the third a desire for revenge is birthed. I took steady steps towards this insolent girl and tried to portray my displeasure with her actions.

"Ohhhh no~ Stay back stay back!" She laughed and splashed more water at me. I continued on my path determined to show her that I'm not to be trifled with.

"Stay back!" She said and splashed at the same time. Upset with the constant barrage of water, I continued to stare at her.

"Oh dear! You look like a grumpy old man!" She pouted.

"Oh dear, this can't do! You need a makeover!" She frowned and held my head. My head reeled at this sudden contact. The hairs on my face tingled as some are pushed against the growth. It's so soft and utterly fragile. Her fingers ghosts over different parts of my face and I looked up to see the happiness radiating from her eyes. She's so happy that it makes me feel that bit more miserable when I think how it can all be ruined because of me.

-Snap-

The sound of a click and giggles drew me out of my thoughts.

"Real gentlemanly don't you think!?" She started laughing hysterically.

Holding the camera back to me I see a picture of myself in my demon form sporting the most ridiculous moustache at the edge of my snout. The blasted girl even went through the trouble of adding little swirls at the ends like the tips at the top of a pile of shit. Unbelievable! She'll be the death of me! Another reason why I should stay away from her! Who knows what she'll attempt next? Curling my tail? Niceties are done! She needs to be taught a lesson! Gathering strength in my hind legs I lept into the tub.

"Oh no! Oh no!" She edged away from me and attempted to distance herself from me by pushing water towards me. I laughed inwardly at her futile attempt knowing that there's no room for escape. I closed the distance between us in a second, placed my paws on her shoulders and pushed her under water.

"Wha-?" Muted bubbling sounded beneath the water surface. I release my hold on her. But not for long. The moment she took in another breath and cleared her lungs, down she went again.

"No no no n-!"

Just for a second I held her down before releasing her. This time she grabbed onto the sides of the tub when she surfaced to prevent continual treatment.

"Game is on Buddy boy!"

She announced and suddenly a large volume of water came at me, hitting me squarely on my face. I felt a familiar sting at the water hit my eyes and entered my nose. Refusing to admit defeat from this declaration of war, I plunged my front legs down hard on the water surface, creating a splash to be sent towards her. She squealed and continued keeping up her end of the splashes. The resulting effect is a cacophony of squeals, laughter, splashes and little thuds from the drumming of droplets hitting various surfaces. It was a long fight and we both tried various techniques of both offensive and defensive variation to prove ourselves as the superior party. It was a drawn out fight and we both fought hard but she soon gave up.

"Okok! You win!" Came her admittance of defeat.

Taking my well earned victor's reward, I splashed her again.

"Hey stop it! I admit defeat"

Satisfied and proud of myself, I jumped out of the tub. I glanced at the girl and see her following close behind.

"Okok, playtime is over"

Playtime? This is just fun to her?

She climbed over the tub and picked up her towel lying on the edge and dried herself. When she's contented with her state of dryness, she walked over to me and dried me as well. Then she walked to the corner with her back facing me, she swinged her arms to the back and in one swift motion, removed her bikini top then placed her hands at her hips to push down her bikini bottom.

A dry lump formed in my throat as smooth expanse of skin revealed itself for all to see. My eyes traced the back of her head to the tips of her wet ebony hair, down her back as it hugs it to her bottom and down her legs, before traveling back up to her back and her hands to her fingertips. It's like a masterpiece that came to life. The curves of her silhouette inviting and begging for something to run through and glide through them. The remaining few droplets on her body were happy to oblige as they flowed down past the curve at the small of her back and downwards till the middle of her calf, much like a winding natural spring guided by gravity and a natural instinct to the sea. It's a bewitching sight. She's a living breathing sculpture that's supposed to be made of marble but just softer more delicate, more fragile... She bent down towards her bag to look for her clothes and I turned away in at instant to prevent myself from overstepping even more boundaries. What I have just seen should be a sight reserved only for her husband or mate. No other male should lay their eyes on her current state. It's an insult to her future mate and an insult to her.

"Come on Fluffy! Let's go!"

We both left the room together and walked to the front entrance where we lingered awhile for payment before heading home.

"Come on Fluffy lets rush back, I wanna be near the fireplace!"

The rest of the journey is a blur to me. Confusion reigned in my mind. All that consumes me are the thoughts of her, our time together, how I long to see more, my frustration of wanting to see more, irritation at myself for lusting after her. I doubted my reasons for staying on longer than I needed to, how much was because of an actual need and how much of it is a want fueled by her? What about my mission, and the rest of them that's depending on me? Do I return to them? Will I fail them if I stay? Will I fail her if I leave?

With a soft screech, the bike came to a stop and the girl ran in. I followed quickly and she closed the door then plopped herself right infront of the fireplace. There she sat, hugging her knees to herself, shivering. My heart grew tight at the sight before me and I walked towards her and laid down beside her, willing my body to produce more heat so that I can transfer some to her. In this position she swiftly fell asleep.

With her heart rate stabilized, I stood up, moved away from her then transformed back. I walked to the pile of forgotten blankets by the cupboards that are across the room and picked it up. My fingers sank into the Alpacca fur blanket and I softly smiled knowingly at the reason why this is her 'favourite' blanket. I walked back to her and covered her with it snugly. With that, I transformed back and laid down beside her. I too, fell into a willing slumber for the first time in a long while. Before the last whispers of consciousness left me, I grudgingly admitted to myself: I did have fun today.

.

X

.

Whoo! That was long! Hahahaha it won't always be so be thankful and glad while it's so! Still in the midst of exams but towards the ending phase so I typed whenever I wanted to take a break.

Encouragement is always welcomed! Never shunned! Strongly recommended! Forever adored! You know the drill; reviews, follows, favourites and guest reviews(just so that I can bump it up, lol).

No joke people! I actually almost-squeal like a little girl whenever I receive a notification telling me you like it! As I give my best, do give yours as well!

Hit it people!

Till we meet again~

Almond biscuit


	11. Fluff

Okay friends, I admit I have a massive writer's block. I just didn't know how I wanted this part to lead to the next, what kind of feel it should give and stuff. Plus I just started my new job which requires a little more commitment at the start. Steep learning curve and all.

Thank you so so much to: **TheDaughterofHera, heartluv, tacosfly, seshysgodestris, SilverWingedYoukai, PandaBear555, JoyDreamer, momo, cwazygurls123, crazykenz, littledevilcifer, midnight22469, Undaunted One, BlackRoze1896, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, UnknownBeauty, DNLive, Hannah Ruddell, Baby Don't Cut, Akane-chan2, shade. .ota, angelsfire95, **

For your continued support! Do continue to stick by me! .

.

X

.

**11. Fluff**

The little chirping of birds woke me up from my sleep. I glanced at the window and see that the sun is already halfway up the sky, it's rays shinning down on the land warming it up and making today one of winter's warmest days and with that, a most comfortable day.

I lifted up my head and noticed that I had been lying on dear Fluffy the whole time. Concerned for a split second that I might have been hurting him, my heart leapt for a split second. I stared at him but he didnt seem to be in any sort of pain so I calmed down. I lifted my arms up and gave a good stretch. A yawn quickly came as a reflex and I took my right hand down to cover my mouth. My blanket slid off my shoulders the instant I stretched and this movement jostled Fluffy and he too sat up in an instant.

I laughed at Fluffy's seemingly shocked face. "Good morning Fluff ball! You slept well?" Fluffy stared back blankly at me and I laughed and ruffled the fur atop his head and patted it twice.

"Thank you for being my pillow! I slept really well!" I gave a wide grin to Fluffy to which he responded by lying his head back down and ignoring me. Oh well!

A quick check on my phone tells me that it's almost noon. A cheeky grin spread across my face to know that I've slept half the day away. I stood up, discarded the blanket by throwing it to the wall and made my way to the kitchen. While walking there I patted my cheeks and ruffled my hair, all as an attempt to wake myself up more.

I entered the kitchen, bent over the sink, ran the tap and splashed my face with the water I had scooped up with my palms cupped. I feel the cool water running over my face and I'm more refreshed in a second. Happier that I'm more awake, I stopped the tap my pushing the lever with my right hand and stood up.

Tomorrow's my interview and I'm happily nervous. I'm glad that I have an interview scheduled up ahead so that I'm able to get back on track with my life. Taking such a big step to leave all I know behind is tough but the worst part is having to face up with reality after the colourful shimmers of fantasy fade away. After the initial bust of action and excitement that's mainly fueled by adrenalin, now what I'm left with are splinters of a dream. I'm still excited about the future and I'm happy that I'm out building my own life but whenever I opened my wallet I would be faced with one sad fact of life- that no one can continue living without money. It's a sad truth that no matter in which province I am located in, I can never evade this fact.

I opened my fridge and took out one of the last few remaining steaks. Seeing the obvious need to go purchasing soon, I sighed. I really needed this job and I hope that I will be able to impress them tomorrow.

I dumped Fluffy's entire steak into his bowl. There it laid limp and bloody but somehow I feel that that's the way Fluffy enjoys things. For myself, I prepared omurice. Simple yet satisfying. I took the prepared dishes and made my way to the resting dog in the middle of the hall. I placed the bowls on the floor and set up the usual makeshift table that I use for my meals before placing my plate on it. I made sure that Fluffy's bowl is near his mouth before settling down to have my meal. I stretched out my legs, a habit I had cultivated from the numerous meals with Fluffy and the tips of my feet briefly brushed Fluffy. The warm feeling of happiness suffused within me as more of his wondrous fur covers my feet. Is it me or is Fluffy moving closer to me? Choosing to think that the answer is the latter, I chomped down on my spoon and smiled as I pulled the spoon out happily in an upwards motion.

As I finished up the rest of my food, I daydreamed about Fluffy and his kids. What would happen if Fluffy had kids and whether they would have amazing fur just like him. While thinking about it, a crazy thought popped into my mind and I wondered if ever someone would invent a drier meant for dogs. Imagine a world with the cutest bundle of joy, bounding around with candy floss like fur but only warmer, softer and fluffier. Oh how great would the world be. I could even be a millionaire from charging others a dollar for every second that people spend cuddling these cute and adorable things. I snickered and ruffled up Fluffy's fur with my feet. Fluffy immediately turned his head to look at me. I guess he feels indignant? I didn't bother much about Fluffy and resumed eating my meal.

Today feels to me much like a boring, nothing-much-to-do day. I went on to clear the dishes and do laundry for all the days that I have neglected it.

Fluffy as always, behaved the part of the perfect warrior cum guardian. Wherever I went, whenever I did, there Fluffy will be tagging along behind not very far from me. Until I decided to head upstairs to grab my dirty laundry did he decided that he was bored and laid at 'his spot'. The same spot where he laid on when I nursed him back to health. I guessed dogs are creatures of habit much like humans since they tend to prefer what they are more comfortable with?

I grabbed the basket filled with dirty clothes and dragged it back down the stairs. Woahh, a few days of not doing laundry really amounts to a Whole LOT! I walked to the edge of the kitchen where my washer and drier are and with an exhaled off, I dumped all the clothes unceremoniously into the washer and pressed the appropriate settings. I then took my lappie and headed back to Fluffy to prep for my interview the next day. I click to open a word documents application on my computer and started to fill up the page with questions that I know potential employers tend to ask. Questions like 'Why you?', 'What are your weaknesses and how do you counter them?' and other similar but boring questions I typed them down and began to fill up my answers accordingly. You can't prepare everything but you might as well try!

A beeping sound afar off alerted me to the finished state of the washer so I laid aside my lappie and made my way to continue on with laundry. I transferred out a pile of clothes from the washer to the drier, I pulled out the lint container to dispose of the contents. There, trapped within the inner folds of the container were the usual lint found from clothes and a bunch of white silken strands of fur. Fluffy's fur...

"Aww~!" I instantly cooed.

I gathered fur as much as I could while separating the lint and formed it into a little ball. Carefully, I set aside the ball of fluff on a nearby counter and threw away the lint remaining behind. I closed back the drier and set the timer for it to get started. Then, I cupped the ball of fur and ran towards The sleeping white giant.

"Fluffy fluffy! Look at this!"

Fluffy opened his eyes to look at me then shifted his gaze to stare at my hands, cupped facing upwards and with a clump of fur nestled in the center.

"Fluffy! It's your fur! Isn't it cute?" I carefully shifted the fur to my left hand and use my right index and middle finger to carefully stroke the ball.

"Aww~~! Fluffy look at it!"

I placed the ball of fur on the ground and looked on as the fur ball caught the slight breeze in the air and moved it little by little towards Fluffy.

"Oh look Fluffy! It's even going towards you! Aww~ how cute! I shall call it 'Little Fluff' ! Hey Little Fluff! Hey Little Fluffy...!" I bent my body down and stretched out a finger to tickle the air around it.

Fluffy stared at the ball and sniffed it a little.

"Aww Fluffy look at it!" I cupped my chin with one hand and pointed at Little Fluffy with my right.

"Don't you think it's cute?"

I prodded Little Fluffy and mush over it again, "Awww~~"

Fluffy stared on at it and gave a disgruntled look.

"Little Fluffy~~~ Oh Little Fluffy~~!"

Fluffy began to nose the furball and sniffed at it. I felt a little bit of happiness welling inside my heart and I smiled as i looked on.

Then to my horror, Fluffy opened his mouth and in the blink of an eye, Fluffy chomped up Little Fluffy then turned his head away. I stared dumbstruck for a few moments as I witness this horrendous display of cruelty. I shrieked what I came to a sudden realisation- Fluffy had just murdered Little Fluff! Desperate, I started to whack Fluffy on his body and pat his mouth repeatedly.

"Spit him out! Spit him out! Spit him oouuuutttt~!" I took Fluffy's head in my hands and shook him harder.

Begrudgingly, after a repeated barrage of hits, pats and shakes, Fluffy released the small trapped fur in the confines of his moist cavern and spat it on my hand.

"Ewwwww~~~"

Disgust sprung up within me as I saw poor Little Fluff now reduced to a pile of limp wet splat of fur. It was cute before, but i have to admit that Little Fluff has lost its cuteness. I stood up and ran to the kitchen sink with my hand ramrod straight and my palm facing upwards. I pulled the lever to run the water and pushed my hand under it.

I sighed as I see the final remnants of Little Fluff washed down the kitchen sink.

"Oh man.. and it was so cute.."

I sighed and returned to Fluffy to pick up my laptop.

"Little Fluff is _Dead_!Hope that you are happy now!" I huffed at Fluffy.

I held my laptop and made my way up the stairs. I have decided that I will finish the rest of my research and preparation upstairs, away from the vicious murderer lying below. I placed my laptop on my bed and made preparations for my bath. After bathing, I prepared for my interview. I took out appropriate attire and set my alarm clock. Then, I plopped on my bed and continued with preparations. Not long after, I fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Slap -

I opened my eyes and I see burly unknown men in front of me.

"Wha- What?" I murmured.

"Wake up girl! tell us where it is!"

"Where's what? What are you talking about?" I tried to move but realised that I was held down.

- Slap -

"You ain't going anywhere girl! Don't play dumb girl! The Jewel! Tell us where it is?"

"What jewel? I dont know any jewel?!" I replied in desperation

"Boss- maybe she doesn't know where the Jewel is"

"Shut up you goon! Of course she does! It has always been with her!" The ugly man turned towards me, "I will not repeat myself again, TELL US! WHERE'S THE JEWEL!"

" I don't know!"

"Tell us, this is your last warning…" The ugly guy held up his hands and extended them towards me. In the dim light I see something glinting. Is that c-_claws_?!

"Don't hurt me! I don't know! I don't know what you are talking about! I DON'T KNOW!" I shook my head rapidly and thrashed about as I struggled against the men holding me down.

"Playtime's over girl!" with a glint in the man's eyes, he pushed his hand towards me swiftly.

Fearing for my life, I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed. A pink light flashed and filled my mind's eye. Then everything went blank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up.

I held a hand over my thumping heart and stared at my surroundings, I'm in my room. I looked at the clock beside me and realised that it's the next day. So it's a dream… Not again...?

X

.

This took awhile so I'm thankful for all of you who have been faithfully following me and this story.

Thank you so so much! As always, I greatly appreciate reviews, follows, favourites and those kind of stuff! I need love too! hahahahaha Come on! Tell me you like it!

Till we meet again!

Almond biscuit


End file.
